A New Everything and Beyond book 1
by JoyandCole-Forever
Summary: The Ninja thought they were the only ninjas of destiny but they were wrong! there are new evils and new NINJA And will sensei ever learn to text? Well read and find out. SORRY I STINK AT SUMMERYS .DONT JUDGE THIS STORY BY ITS TILTLE OR FIRST chapter FOR And this is my first STORY not hati'n Jay/Nya Cole/oc Kai/oc Zane/oc oc/oc plese review If u don't like the story than pm me why.
1. Where it Started

Hello this is my first fan fiction hope you like it. sorry if the beginning is strange

Hay MY OTHER CHAPTERS R BETTER THAN MY BEGINING SO IF YOU HAVE TO SKIP TO CHAPTER 10-on those r more interesting...

Chapter 1

**** IT WAS A NORMAL DAY IN NINJAGO EVERTHING WAS PEACEFUL OR WAS IT****

(JAY)

It's been a week after the over lord attacked Ninjago and turned Nya evil. AS I walked to my room on the bounty, I saw the guys playing video games. I saw Kai was winning but he's never beat my record. I went to the bow of the ship and looked at the sky. The sun was as red as Nya's day time clothes. Ah Nya the most beautiful girl I've ever met. The only problem is that tomorrow is me and Nya's 11 month anniversary. What should I do for it, where should I take her, what should I wear? Oh Jay. Great if you want to impress Nya you have to .wait am I talking to myself of great. ugh you know maybe I need to calm down she did say that she likes me best when im me. well soon I got really annoyed about the whole thing so I decide that I should just wear a blue shirt under a black tuxedo.

(Nya)

I feel really bad that I tried to kill Jay, but that was a week ago and that was just because of the over lords dark poison. What I'm wondering now is where Jay's taking us for our 11 month anniversary. Oh my goodness what should I wear. Maybe that red dress I wore on our first date.{episode 8 season 2}or maybe I should wear a red dress with a blue necklace. Ugh what should I wear? Oh Nya can not pick out nice date clothes to save my life. I wish there was another girl on board this ship it gets very boring being the only girl. But I still need advice on what I should wear .you know I will wear the dress I wore on our first date.

(Sensei Meditating in front of spirit smoke.)

Ah a new evil. But my ninjas are fighting back. But who is that a purple ninja. (Then the spirit smoke showed Sensei where he could find the next ninja.

(Cole)

Well now the game is over I'm going to go and start training. As I went to the training room I looked outside. I saw Lloyd with Misako and Garmadon. When I got to the training room it was 1:40 2:00 the others showed up. Then I saw sensei come he said,"Hello students I'm going on a trip and will be back in 2 to 3 weeks "we all said ok and got ready for bed. Well I was board so I went and looked out on the deck at the stars. Man I cant believe where I am now. I was a singer forced against my will to preform so I wouldn't disappoint my dad. And now im a ninja my dad and I have bonded better and my brothers and I have defeated the stone army and the snakes. Its amazing how far all of us have come. Well the rest of the day was great until the next morning. When I heard Kai get mad at Zane...

HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1

THANKS :D


	2. Just a Ordinary day

Hay MY OTHER CHAPTERS R BETTER THAN MY BEGINING SO IF YOU HAVE TO SKIP TO CHAPTER 10-on those r more interesting...

(Kai)

well it was morning. And thankfully Zane had cooked breakfast. After we had breakfast we all left to go train. Well the day was great until I saw that Jay was showing off in front of Nya. I have always been over protective about her, well because she has been taken by the skeletons, snakes, and stone army .Zane, Cole, and sensei tell me I need to lighten up but it's hard. While I was training Zane walked up to me. then he said,"What seems to be troubling you brother?" I said, "NOTHING".(what Zane is thinking) I'm a nindroid with a sixth sense. I could tell something was troubling him.(kai) Zane needs to stay out of my business! Then I turned around to see Cole look at me. what I told him. Then he just shook his head. ugh Cole is always shaking his head at me. well I wasn't paying attention so I got hit my a moving dummy. Then I had a real head ach.

(Sensei)

As I was walking down the road, a girl came toward me and asked me if I needed any directions but I told her no what a nice girl. Now let's see if I take the A bus at 2:00 ill end up at the D buss at 2:30.

(JAY)

Aha, I know where I'll take Nya for our anniversary. [Hello I'd like to make an appointment for a Mr. Walker. at 8:00. Yes 8:00 thank you bye.]knock knock. Hold on a moment. Then I heard Nya say," jay I just wanted to tell you I cant wait to see where your tacking us tomorrow. Love ya." Ha ha I remember the first time I saw her it was definitely a memory*******FLASH BACK ********* …JAY-[raspy voice] do you like the color blue?[cough cough] Zane - my friend cannot speak, but he wants to know if you like the color blue. Nya- yeah it's my favorite color.(Me thinking)ahhhh of course this would happen to me. I get hit in the throat with thankfully, the back of a scythe and cant make a good impression oh well at least she likes the color blue. Man im soo glad I can talk now. Its hard to believe. I was born in a junkyard ,I was a junior inventor made a pair of wings and soon became a ninja. Its soo hard to believe how far I have come. well after I was done training I thought about all the great memories I had with Nya. Well the rest of the day was pretty lame so at the end of the day we all just played games. Well I was sooo bored. I just decided me and Nya should go into another room and watch a romantic movie. Well we did until Cole came in and took pictures of me with my arm behind Nya. I didn't care but the problems was that he showed Kai the pictures. Then Kai was threatening me. like I care . then about one we all went to sleep. Until the next morning. When I had to get up...

HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 2 :D


	3. Just who I was looking for

THANKS FOR READING

EARLY NEXT MORNING

(COLE'S POV)

Ah morning already, well time for sunrise exercise. Hey guys wake up. (Simultaneously)MORNING ALREADY? Yeah so get up. Oh yeah jay happy 11 month anniversary. Jay—thanks. (back to Cole)Well who wants pancakes?Jay said," I'm not hungry."Kai said,"sorry still full from Zane's dinner last night!"and Zane sais," Sure? "well I wasn't going to let their criticism prevent me from cooking.I cooked until the pancakes set on fire. I put them out and just sat around and let Zane cook. Well I guess I would try again another day.

(Jay)

well the rest of the day was slowly ticking away until 7:30. I think me and Nya were both excited. Well I have never under stood this, but Kai has never been too thrilled about me dating his sister. I have never understood that. I guess he thinks im gunna break her heart or something. But I would never do something like that. I love Nya way too much to do that. Well it was soon 7:30 and I was standing at the door that enters into the down stairs area. Well soon Nya came out wearing the dress that she wore on our first date. Nya you look fantastic. Come on lets go. Then I took her hand and we left for the restaurant. But before I took one step off of the bounty I heard Kai yell ,"BE BACK AT 9:00 SHARP." then Nya yelled," KAI." then he said ,"fine 9:30."but no ok ok I get it bye.

(JOY)[Whistling Ninjago theme song]

I wonder who that old man was yesterday. He was nice. When I got to my sensei's dojo I began to start training for that night's tournament.

...NIGHT OF TOUNAMENT…..

It was the first round it was me against a girl named Amber. She was one of those girls who thought she was better than everyone. Well I won that match I went to sit down I saw the same old man from yesterday. Humm he must like martial arts.(Announcer) well folks it's the last match of the night Joy and Samantha. 3, 2, 1, go. After battling for 10min (huh huh huh) you give up? Samantha—never.(well get ready to. I quickly double kicked her. She blocked one while the other hit. Then while her back was turned I quickly tripped her out of the ring. Then I heard every body cheer, I had won.

(Sensei)Oh my, that's the same girl I met yesterday. After she got her trophy I said, you are cunning, smart, fast, mysterious and sneaky. You would make a great she said,"Me a ninja I knew I was a good ninja but not good enough to be a ninja." well let's see approach the physic blades.***( the blades look like two scythes that have been chopped in half with two blades on each tip)*** As she walked toward them they turned purple. follow me and I will make you a master of spinjitzu. then she walked up to me and said," yes I would be honored to."

(Joy)

I was extremely happy. This guy looks familiar though .ooh wait I think he is sensei wu...the man who trained the four ninja. And I was going to be the way I stayed calm and followed him. Well we walked a long time until it got dark then he looked at me and he began to speak oh no I thought. Then he said ,"now let me tell you a story about ninjago...

LIKE CHAPTER 3 ;D

I HAVE ALREADY BEEN WORKING ON FUTURE CHAPTERS..

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. The Test

(SENSEI POV)

Great now let me tell you a story about Ninjago. [30 min later telling about creation of Ninjago and defeating the over lord]And now I will test you.[back at a new monastery]finish this course before I finish my tea. Now go(joy)OK, well 3 tries later... I finally got it right. Then I told her that her last test would be tomorrow. (joy)While I was in my new GI, I wanted to do some training. About 12:00 at morning I went to start.(back to sensei wu)I told Cole, Jay, and Kai to meet me in my room. I told them to go and attack my new student. They agreed. they didn't know who the new ninja was though. actually I think I forgot to mention something to them. oh well. This reminds me of that time the others ambushed Kai. then I had to go break it up.

(JOYS POV)

As I began to train I thought I heard something so I held my breath. I heard something so I turned around to see shadows. When I turned around I saw a ninja wearing a black GI. I quickly punched him then I heard someone behind me so I kicked him then I saw someone else try to attack me from above, I moved and he hit the ground. The fight kept going until it was me and the black ninja. Then sensei showed up and told us to stop, even though blue boy and red-head were already down. Then behind sensei I saw a white ninja. As the guys took off their masks I saw their faces. Then sensei said, "Joy these are your new friends and teammates. Jay ninja of lightning, Cole ninja of earth ,and then so on. Then I took my mask off and let my hair out of my pony tail. Sensei said to the others," ninja this is Joy the physic ninja.(Joy)When I got to my room, I pulled out my book and wrote this,

Dear diary, today I have become a ninja. I saw this really cute boy named Cole. I have a funny feeling when I see him, maybe I like him?

then I shut it and began to go to sleep. Just wondering how I got here in all the places I could have been right then. I am still always wondering how destiny works. But im glad but still confused. But now is what mattered. now is the time to start preparing for the future. Then I yawned and went to sleep. Until I had to wake up...

HOPED U LIKE CHAPTER 4

Please R and R thanks 8D


	5. So Who Are You

(Zane's pov)

The next morning I woke up and left to make breakfast.

BACK IN THE BOY'S ROOM. (Alarm clock rings)

Morning already, jay- ah I'm in pain. What about you Kai? Kai-yeah that new ninja really knows how to fight. Cole-yeah that girl joy really put up a fight.(jay and kai simultaneously) we got beat up by a girl?!yeah, you too were beat up so bad that me and Zane had to carry you two back to the beds. I must admit she almost had me too.

(BACK IN THE GIRLS ROOM)(Nya pov)

Joy it's time to wake up. She got up quickly. Hey Joy do you want me to give you a tour of the monastery and ship. Joy said sure.I showed her the bridge, training room, kitchen, and all of it. When we sat down for breakfast we all enjoyed the breakfast we all headed to the training room. While we were walking we started to talk about how good Joy was. Then sensei walked in and told us that joy had won the Ninjago martial arts composition. Well that explained why she beat up Kai and Jay. When we got to the training room joy was already doing stretches.

(Garmadon's pov)

Misako I wonder what happened to the snakes.

BACK UNDER NINJAGO CITY…..

(SCALES POV)

Serpentine generalssss are any of your men misssing?

(VENIMARI AND CONSTRICTI) WE BOTH HAVE ONE MISSSING.

(SCALES)

Great all we have to do now issss. [Interrupted by knocking]

(MUSIUM MANAGER)

Hello is anybody in there. Ooh a button I wonder what it does.(CLICK CLICK CLICK BOOM!)

(SKALADOR)

SKALESSS WERE FREE. Look the museum owner set us free.

(Zane's pov)

I've noticed that my other brothers seem in a little pain so I asked why are you two acting like you got ran over by a car. Cole-Remember joy last night and how she took out jay and kai, well she had won the Ninjago championship. Oh that explains why to two look like that. HAHA

(Cole's pov)

When training began, Kai and Jay were paired up then Zane and Joy, then me and Nya. While Zane and joy were training Joy did spinjitzu. It was a light purple. She took down Zane after that. She helped Zane back up and then Zane asked her some questions about how she fought.

(Nya pov)

After training I saw joy I walked over and talked to her for a few minutes. She told me how training went. Well after were done talking I saw that Cole was cooking got my phone out and had an ambulance on speed dial just in case and my car key in my pocket if I was still alive.

(Cole's pov)

Bon a petite. (Everybody)—what is it. It's duck chowder. Sure it is Jay said with a smirk.


	6. Dinner Disaster

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT HERE U GO.

(Jay)

Well here I go, (chew, chew,) mi moh ih huck then everybody looked at me funny. mah maoh ih muck. well I kept on trying to talk but I couldn't. Everyone just laughed at me. then Nya said, "He he he, jay is so cute when he tries to talk it so funny. Jay try to rest your mouth a bit." so I said...Oh hay. Then KAI said, "This is the 3rd best thing to ever happen in my life.1st the day I heard I was going to have a little sister.2nd the day I became a ninja.3rd Cole making duck chowder." if I cold of talked I would have told kai to shut up but I couldn't. ugh stupid duck chowder. Then I heard Joy say, "a this is a great dinner Cole you should make this more often. "then I thought all of you people are jerks. Except Nya.

(SENSEI)

Well Cole it's not as bad as it looks. Then Cole said, "Well at least I'm doing better. "After dinner was over I saw joy walk to the training room. You like to train I see. Joy said," yeah ." as I watched her train she was done in exactly 15 sec. I walked to her and told her that she can do it faster than Kai but don't tell him. Then she said," So Cole's the leader right cause is jays too humorous, kai is too hot tempered and Zane is a little too serious." yes ,you have that right. but even with there different personalities they all work together.

(Joy in girls cabin)

when I got to my bed I got my diary out and wrote this, "Dear diary today is my second day being a was soo much fun. I loved training, Zane is very friendly, Cole is a strong dependable leader, jay is the funny one, and Kai is hot headed. But they can work together that is how I will work. Then I closed my book hid it and took a shower.

Then I closed my book and hid it again. Then I left to go see what the others were doing besides Jay and Nya well sure enough the others were playing video I sat down and watched them. After they were done I went and took a shower and went to bed.

THANKS PLEASE R AND R

I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN LIKING MY STORY.


	7. What!

PLEASE R AND R MY OTHER STORIES TOO.

(Joy)

The next morning I got up and saw Nya. I told her that I was going to cook breakfast. she said ok. Then she went to take a I got to the kitchen I looked at the recipe and started to cook.

(KAI,S POV)

As I woke up I smelt something cooking it was a good smell not as bad one. I know it wasn't Cole cooking, Zane is still in bed and Nya might be. When we all got our ninja GIs on we headed to the deck for sunrise exercise. When we finished we all sat down. When I looked at joy she was in the kitchen cooking. That was Joy who was cooking. When joy put the breakfast casserole on the table it was looked so much better than Coles duck chowder.

(cole)What did you say kai? my duck chowder wasn't that bad. Mm Joy this casserole is delicious.(joy)Thanks I like to cook. After breakfast I walked to the training room. While I was sparring I heard a siren go off. We all ran to the bridge.(Nya)As soon as everybody was there I told them that the serpentine are free. Kai asked me how I told them that the museum manager opened it and then got bitten by a fangpire.

(Cole's pov)

Well let's go! Ninja goo. Then we all jumped off of the bounty. Before we hit the ground we turned our elemental blades into our vehicles except for Joy, because she had the physic blades that turned into a four wheeler that thing went fast neared oriboris and transformed our vehicles back into golden weapons. then we hopped on top off the buildings and watched what they were tapped me on the shoulder. Quit I said. They did it again .I said quit .just then I turned around to see a serpentine .the others were tied up and had tape over there wonder jay was so quiet. But where is Joy?

(Joy)As I saw the others being taken away, I saw where they were being put. While the ninjas were being brought to the stadium I made my plan. Then as I looked at the ninjas they had to fight the serpentine warriors. I called up some backup and went in.(Serpentine speaker)Let have sssome fun now.(joy)Great all of the ninjas are now running away from their fear. Kai was running away from some hypnobri. Which in his eyes were elves and gingerbread men. Cole was running away from some venimari. In his eyes dance teachers. Jay was running away from his fear evil Nya. And Zane was running away fangpire. But in his eyes it was starteeth. First I ran in and slapped them out of there venimari. They asked where are we? I told them we are in oriboris and almost all of you were hypnotized and then got venimori spit in your eyes. Then we all headed back to the bounty.

(**************HOPED YOU LIKED IT******************)

PLEASE R AND R

thanks


	8. Captured!

(Jay pov)

I can't believe I was running away from a bunch of snakes! Then joy said,"No offense you guys but you guys were hilarious."

Hey kai what were you guys running from?Kai? Uh I was running away from elves and ginger bread ? Star teeth,Cole? Dance teachers.

(Joy's pov)

Well it all started when I saw snakes coming this way I tried to get Kai's attention but he was too stubborn to turn I made a run for snakes that were coming tried to catch me but they couldn' I called for backup and got ya'll out of thank you now let's train .

(Nya)While training I saw Joy looking at Cole. After training I walked to Joy and started talking.(Joy)Oh yeah Nya I hope you don't mind but Kai got some bruises. Oh yeah and Nya can you keep a secret she said, "Yes" great ok I like nya said,"I knew it .i could tell by the way you looked at him."Well yeah because he's strong, trust worthy, smart, and he wears my favorite color black. And he's cute. Yeah he can't cook but I can.

(Cole's pov)

Hey Jay you don't have to criticize my cooking skills tonight. Zane is cooking tonight. Then I heard jay say, "SKILLS?"Hum, Jay wouldn't know skill if it hit him in The… then I heard a siren go off we ran back to Nya. Nya told us that Skales was in Ninjago city. Then I said what are we waiting for. Lets go. while we were driving down the road Joy was using her built in walkie talkie.(Joy)"Hey guy try not to get venom in your eyes it was fun slapping you in the faces but I don't feel like hitting you guys in the face every day."Very funny. Anyways when we got to Ninjago city we saw no people there were serpentine of course. Then Zane said, "I sense danger" ok then we need to stay close. Then Joy told us to hold our breath so we all did. We heard a faint hissing sound. Over there as we crept toward the ally we saw Acidus and Skalador. (SKALIDOR)Ssskales should be back the ninja should be coming ssoon when they come they will be caught like the ratssss.(Cole)When we heard that we all started to back away. Then Joy and Zane jumped away they had sensed something. Then before we could ask them we walked into a trap. A net caught us and pulled us up.

****************HOPE U LIKEED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW*******************88

AND PLEASE SEND ME A OC AND YOURS MAY SHOW UP IN CHAPTER 13

/GIRL

old

color

6. how tall

elements taken

air, earth ,fire, lightning, ice ,physic

AND MAY THE BEST ONE WIN!


	9. A Sly Save

(Skales)

Who do we have here? Well well well look what we've caught. Acidus count them. psst psst what do you mean one is missing. There is a red one a blue one a black one and a white one that's who is missing. COLE—THAT'S RIGHT THEY HAVENT SEEN JOY.

(zane)

while I was looking around Joy asked me,"Zane what should we do. Look up a good way to free them without us being caught."I'm pulling up all possible answers. Ok got one. I will throw one of my shurikns and cut the rope. Then you grab their weapons and throw it to them. Then we chase the snakes out of town.(joy)I left to get the weapons I got them and waited for Zane to cut the ropes. Then I noticed something. Zane was being choked by Skalador. I ran over and got Skalador to face the way towards the net. Then I attacked him but he then released Zane and used his tail to catch Skalador said,"Who are you? Looksss like there is a new ninja in town."(joy)I WASN'T PAYING any ATTENTION TO THE GENERAL. Then I remembered something Cole said. (If you ever see a constricti, let loose and you will get out of there grip.)That is right I then let loose and fell out. Then I ran and threw the weapons to the others.(KAI, Nya, JAY, Cole,)"THANKS FOR GETTING US out OF THERE."

(JOY and Zane)Your welcome

When we all got back to the monastery we heard someone scream. We all got in there to find sensei. I walked up to sensei. And asked, what wrong sensei. (SENSEI)I JUST WON A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF MY TEA! That was it? Well I left.

(JOY)

Well it's my turn to cook dinner. I know I'll make baked chicken and chocolate cake for of the ninjas loves cake I forgot which one did though. Well I got everything ready and was ready to pull the cake out.

(Cole)

Hey Jay did Nya bake anything today because I smell cake. JAY—NO.I know Zane isn't cooking because he's right here. That means Joy is cooking. Ooh I can't wait until dinner.

******* DINNER TIME*****

(JOY)

Here you go. I made baked chicken and for dessert chocolate cake. Well we were about to have cake when all of the sudden the siren went off. COLE—NOOO WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE HOT FREASH CAKE! then nya said,"There are serpentine at Jamanki village."

(Cole)

Zane, Jay, and Nya stay here for back up while I, Kai, and Joy go. When we all jumped down off the bounty we saw the snakes about thirty of them. we attacked the snakes until there were only 10 left .then I saw in a dark alley a snake come out of was purple looked a little bit like Pythor?!No it wasn't tall enough. Then it hit me. Pythor wasn't the last anicondri. Hay Joy look out for the. Joy, Joy, Joy!?

(joy)

I'm a little busy here. I was battling some hypnobri I decided to look then in the eyes even though they couldn't hypnotize me. I just played along. (SNAKE) you will obey my every command. I will obey your every command.(Snake)Pyothiss we hypnotized one of them .(Pyothis)good bring here. Go and attack the ninja. I was faking it of course. I turned around hit Pyothiss and got rid of the other two and chased them out of town.

(COLE)

I thought you were hypnotized you really had me.

(KAI)Me too.

(JOY)

Well I wasn't so let's go.

******************** thank you for all of ur oc's and im still taking in more so please send in more**********************

PLEASE R AND R ************************* THANK YOU


	10. Saved by the Siren

(Cole's pov)

When we got back to the bounty we told the others about Pyothiss .I grabbed a snake held him up and said this is what you get for making me miss my fresh cake, and then I.. (Joy) here you go Cole hot cake!well later on that night I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and left to sit on the very top of the bounty. I looked at the stars and looked for chuting star.I looked down at the bounty I saw Joy. I guess she couldn't sleep either. I quietly walked down and crept behind her and said let me guess you couldn't sleep either? We talked a little then I said good night and went to my room.

(Jay)

(Alarm clock rings) uhh morning already? (creates a ball of lightning and shoots alarm clock)Guys where's Cole? OH NO ITS COLES TURN TO COOK! Kai get Nya to put an ambulance on hold, Zane you make an antidote for food out of nowhere Joy says,"And what about me? hA ha"Oh I didn't see you there Joy. Well you can…(Siren go's off)Saved by the siren. Yes let's go! As soon as we got in the bridge Nya said,"Some serpentine are attacking a small village in the middle of nowhere. And guess who else is there, Pyothiss."

(Zane's pov)

well while we were going to the coordinates we saw Joy was driving with her eyes closed. (Klzzz) Joy, do you come in? She said, "yes" Why are you driving with your eyes closed?(Joy)Oh you see I can sense where I'm going using my psychic we neared the coordinates I could sense something was and so could Joy.

(Jay's pov)

(Klzzz) Nya do you copy? Nya-yeah. Great I wanted to tell you that I love you. Cole- Jay you do realize you hit the multi talk button right? Jay-oops everyone- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

(Pyothis)

When the ninjassss get here at this mark the constricti will come out of the ground forming a circle around them then the fangpire, hypnobri, venimari. The venimari will be last cause the ninjassss will be ssso tired they won't sssee them coming. Skalador- what if they escape again? Well we will try again. but if not we can just get some of your men to kidnap one of them. hahahahahahaaa those stupid ninjas should be on there way here any moment. now we just sit back and wait...

What will happen next?(just kidding I know)

**********************(Please r and r )***********************

well im still taking in some oc so keep sending them in and thank you for doing my pole questions and don't forget its ending sept 5! and PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!

OR EASLE THEY ALL WILL BE KIDNAPED BY PYOTHIS

SO U BETTER REVIEW

Thanks XD XD XD XD XD


	11. Taken and Escaped

(Joy's pov)

As we got to oriboris me, Kai, and Cole went first. We battled until we called the others. I was battling until a constricti put some type of cloth over my nose and mouth and before I blacked out I heard kai yell,"Uh we need to escape it's a trap quick lets go. "but I couldn't get there attention so then I blacked out.

*********** BACK AT THE BOUNTY************Ok we need to make sure it's not a trap next time. Let's see. Let's make sure everyone is home. Kai, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Joy. JOY? JOY? Joy?! A guy's where is Joy?

BACK AT THE SERPINTENE HEAD QUARTERS  
(SORRY FOR HAVING TO SWITCH SOO MUCH)

(While Joy was tied to a chair)

PYOTHESS  
Well well well who do we have here. Lookssss like a purple ninja. whatssss your name. She said her name was nun? Nun like the person? Then she said," No like nun of your business." then I hit her in the stomach with my tail. oops did my tail hit you sooo sorry(in a sarcastic voice) Fine.( after getting spun around the room while tied to a chair) fine fine My name is Joy Brooklyn,"So I told you about me now you tell me your story." "I know Pythor wouldn't like you trying to take over ninjago or being the serpentine ruler. "then Pyothiss said ,"I would be glad to.I would be all started back in the anicondri tomb. Pythor was eating all the others and I was too. Well it got down to me and Pythor. I quickly disappeared and ran in circles until a ssssmall boy opened the door .Pythor was making friendssss with him while I escaped. Then I ran around Ninjago and hid in a cave living off of mice and other small creatures. All until I saw Pythor unleash the great devourer and then get eaten by it. Then I just walked thinking to find a good way to rule the serpentine. Then I found scales and challenged him to a slither pit. I won and became the serpentine queen. And then here we are now. You're tied up and I'm ruling the snakes. Any quesstions? No? Good. Skalador go and throw Joy in the prison hold. "well after her story was over I was yelling telling Pyothiss to get her scaly butt back here but, she just slithered away. I was still tied to the chair I was almost about to escape when they filled the air with knock out gas. Then I blacked out again.

*********3 hours later*******

When I awoke I awoke chained to a wall. Then I remembered something Zane had said. "the snakes have prisons in very old places and if they ever caught you just pull the chains and they usually come out of the wall. "So I just pulled them and it actually worked. Now all I have to do is break down the door. I ran and looked out the door I saw 2 serpentine guards. I acted like I was about to break through the window. Then they came to unlock the door I quickly punched them and tied their mouths so they couldn't talk. Then I ran. Out in the dessert.

*********************REVIEW OR SHE GETS CAPTURED AGAIN**************

THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD MY STORIES.U GUYS ROCK. AND PLEASE DO MY POLL'S. AND HOPE YOU HAVE AN

A-W-E-S-O-M-E DAY


	12. Safe and Sound?

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY

(Joys pov)

Well it started getting dark so I stopped by a cave and lit a fire. I sat around until it got darker. Then I went to sleep. Then I woke up to a strange sound. It sounded like, like, like a ship but I was in the desert how in the world could a ….. Wait a minute. I ran out of the cave just in time to see destiny's bounty slowly fly over the cave. I quickly used my physic blades and transformed into my vehicle and drove and did spinjitzu to get close enough to grab onto one of the dragons teeth on the front of the ship. I eventually pulled up onto the ship and walked up the stairs and put my ear to the window. I just happened to hear Cole talk.(Cole)I feel awful that joy got captured I'm the leader and I should of made sure that everyone was here.(Jay) Cole calm down she's tough and actually tougher than me and kai but I know she'll be fine.(Cole) you know your right jay but let's try to save her .(back to Joy)I opened the door and said I don't think you will have to do that.

(Cole)

But how did u? Then She said ,"oh it was easy the snakes where tough but I was tougher". Then I said Oh glad to have you back then .then I walked away I went to the deck and wondered to myself. I really wonder what would of happened if we never found the purple ninja. While the others where inside of the bounty I sat on top of the dragon head at the front of destiny's bounty as I sat I just happened to see some air bubbles coming out of the water. then something floated at the top of the I looked closer it looked like a, a, a,a person?!

(**************HEY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING BUT WHO WANTS TO HELP ME ?I NEED A CHARACTER

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT.

PLEASE EMAIL ME A DISCRIPTION

BOY OR A GIRL

HOW OLD

WHAT ELEMENT

FAV COLOR

AND MAY THE BEST O\C WIN!

PLEASE R AND R


	13. Where Am I ?

****************************************(THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE OC AND THANK YOU EpicNinjaMaster HERE IS ONE OF YOU OC AND IM STILL PLACING More OC's IN MY FUTURE CHAPTERS SO KEEP SENDING THEM IN.)****************************************

(Cole's pov)

I quickly yelled to the others and told them to come out to the the time I got back the person seemed to be unconscious. I dove into the water and pulled him out of the water. I quickly got Nya and Joy to take him to the indigo colored room. I followed them to the room. We got Zane to see if he was still alive, he was .after that Joy walked up to me and asked me what happened. I told her I didn't know .I was just sitting there and all of the sudden there he was. Then she asked me if I knew him but I told her no. while I was walking I saw Zane . I asked him if he knew who the guy was and he said ,"yes, I do ."he's my brother but you cant tell anyone not even him .you know how my father turned off my memory switch. "well yeah. "well not long after I found my true potential I saw in my memory ,that I had a brother." "and he doesn't even know who I am" so you cant mention it to anyone. "so I agreed I had no idea that Zane had a brother.

(Drew's pov)

As I woke up I realized something where am I. I looked around for some sort of clue ,but all I saw was a girl about 16 standing in front of me.I asked her where am I and who are you but all she said was ,"my name is Nya" and hold a second "then she left the room and left me at least 10 minutes went by before she came back. while I was looking around some people came with her . one was an older looking man and the other was about 17 he was wearing a black kimono. The older man asked me what my name was .I told him my name is drew and that I don't know how in the world I got here. while I was still freaked out I quickly got water and threw it all over the boy in the black kimono and the girl and then ran out of the room I was running I ran into somebody...

******************************(HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND KEEP ON SENDING IN THOSE OC'S THANK YOU)***********************************

AND REVIEW PLEASE AND ON A REVIEW ANSWER WHO YOU THINK HE RAN INTO!


	14. He is what?

(Drew)

Ha-ha I was soo dead. In all of the people I could have run into, I ran into some guy in black clothes with crazy strength. How the heck did he get here soo quick? I quickly ran and tried to get away but he picked me up and held my arms behind me .then I felt something prick me in the neck .next thing you know I get really loopy and I fall to the ground. by the time I wake up I realized he hit me with a tranquilizer and not only than I'm tied to the bed so I don't run away. Great this day couldn't go any better. Ha-ha (goes back to sleep)

(Cole)

Ahhhh is he ok sensei? He said, "He's just extremely loopy right now." I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Man for someone who is related to Zane he is extra loopy. Well I just walked in the dude's room and sat there so when he wakes up I can ask him some questions. Well a couple of minutes went by before he woke up .well he started talking with his eyes closed and it sounded like he was talking to something like a bird. He said, "Well my friend you would not believe the crazy dream I just had."" I was in this ship with these people and …"then he stopped opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ugh I wasn't dreaming." Uh well I'm just here to get you calmed down let's start with basics my name is Cole and I'm here on destiny's bounty with Kai, Jay, Zane, AND a man named Sensei wu, and were ninjas. He looked at me with a funny look and said, "you mean the ninjas who saved the city?"aww man listen I did not mean to throw water in the other people's faces" well I think they forgive you but anyways ,do you remember anything from your past? Then he said, "I have a brown falcon I'm 15 my name is drew and I like to hang upside down from that's all I really remember!ok drew umm do u want anyone else here or do you have any family? Well he looked puzzled and said, "all I have is my brown falcon. Well this is just like Zane but instead he has a brown falcon.

(Zane)

well during my memory flash I remember my brother. Before I became a ninja he was braver than me. I wasn't as brave but I was just a kid now im 17 and have learned a lot about fear. But im not scared anymore. The strange thing is having a little brother that's only one year younger than you. The worst part is I don't think he knows that he's a nindroid or that he's my brother. I don't know what I should do. Well I felt really stressed so I told Kai and Jay that I would be in the sea meditating. I always felt good when I meditate. Well I jumped in the water and stayed under for about 15 min. by the time I came up It was time for dinner .and that's when I saw drew at the table...

*************HOPED U LIKED IT*****************

IF I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS FROM 5 DIFFERNT PEOPLE ILL UPDATE 2 MORE CHAPTERS


	15. A Noise In the Night

HOPED YOUR LIKING THE STORY PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW….THANKS FOR ALL THE OC AND PLEASE ILL TAKE IN ALL YOU SEND IN..and do the bottom question.

(Zane)

Well I had to be very careful; I walked in and sat down. Hello my name is Zane and I'm the ninja of ice. Well dinner began and Nya cooked dinner .all of us thanked Nya for cooking then we ate. Well the first time I saw drew his eyes were blue now there green? Excuse me drew why are you irises a different color? Do they change a lot? Then he said, "OH sorry my irises change with my emotions." uh ok then what dose blue mean? Then he said, "Oh that means that I'm curious." ok hey drew do you have a pet? He told me, "yes" .he said that he had a brown falcon. Ok how do you call it? Then he said, "let me show you "then I followed him outside. He did a four key whistle to summon his bird. Out 5 min later it was a little different than my bird. After he showed me his bird I called my bird. I used a three key whistle to get my falcon. About 30 sec he appeared. Well by the looks of it our falcons got along fine. They squawked at each other and flew away. Well that where do you live drew? Then he said, "Well I'm a nomad, who means I travel from place to place. I had a home but I don't remember it". Well I know how you feel drew. I didn't remember my family either. But then I met sensei and then he and my brothers helped me find my family. And then I found my true potential. Ever since that day I have felt stronger for knowing.

(Cole)

Well after dinner was almost over, Zane and Drew came back inside. Hey Drew, follow me Well I don't think he's too scared of me. He followed me outside to the outdoor training set. Then I showed sensei wu to him .I told sensei all about him. Then sensei gave him the test. I remember the first time I did it. It took me only 3 tries. And that reminds me of the time Joy took 3 too. Well I started walking to the living room when I got there everybody was playing video games. Well I walked up and started playing to. Well it started getting late and we were all getting ready to train. Everybody followed me to the training room. While I was walking I saw Drew. I walked up to him and asked him how the test went. He said ohh um I didn't make it his irises were grey. Hey Drew what does it mean when your irises are grey? Then he said, "it means I'm depressed, I don't think I can pass it. "I told him that he could, then I told him to look at Kai he did it in 6 tries but look at him now he's a whole lot better than he used to be. I told him to just be patient he would eventually. Then he looked at me and said thank you and we went to train. ****Well it got about 11:55 and we left to go to sleep. We were all ready we were all asleep until we awoke hearing somithing. I told them I would go and to not make any noise…..

************************************************** *************************THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS PLEASE DO MY POLL ON MY THANK YOU ALL OF MY READER EVER ONE WHO REVIEWS I WILL PM THEM A SNEEK PEAK AT MY FUTURE CHAPTER!

SO THIS IS THE QUESTION

WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY HEARD

and what do you think it is

IF YOUR RIGHT OR EVEN CLOSE ILL PM YOU…..

THANKS EARTH SLINGER OUT

NINJAAAA GOOOOOO


	16. Attacked in the Night

HI PEEPS ….THANK YOU .fairy-of-heart-serena14i'm USING YOUR OC IN THE STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE…and all people please review on the bottom question. On the review

(Cole)

When I heard that I quickly shot out of bed. I ran out of the room and saw nothing in the hallway. I quickly ran out on the deck and saw looked lik person, oh not again we have another lunatic on board. I also noticed that it was a perfect full moon .Well we all came closer on the deck. We came closer to it .as we saw the person get up it looked startled. Then I could see it was a girl about 15. i started walking and asking if she was ok, she was crying and kept looking around. Well I walked up to her. She looked at all us and flipped out; I mean serious crazy flipped out. She said her name was Madeline. She quickly punched Kai, kicked Jay, and tried to attack Zane he dodged but then while his back was turned she elbowed him hard on his back. Making him hit the floor. I quickly attacked her but I missed. Well after we all had gotten up we charged at her all at one time. Next thing you know she freezes us in snow. Snow what the? Thankfully Kai got mad and melted the snow .by the time we got out the girl and Nya were fighting one on one. Well Nya had been practicing pressure points lately and had pulled one on her. Well by the looks of it she was knocked out for about a day. Well Zane picked her up and placed her in another extra room.*********(they have a new monastery too they built one after defeating the over lord.)*********we after that we stared the bounty to the new was built at the same place as the old one. We even built a training course just like the old one too. As we neared the monastery we landed next to he hoped off we showed our new guest drew where everything was.

(Zane)

Uuuh Cole who was that girl she somehow froze us in snow. I am most interested to find out who she is and how she can control snow. Well thanks to Nya she can't attack or wake up for 23 more hours it is still bugging me how she can control snow.i looked at her asleep she looked beautiful wait what am I thinking?can I fall in love? Anyways I thought she was beautiful !i am guessing her element is snow and that she is NOT waking up until morning. ugh I still think she looks familiar...a little like my old girlfriend. I do miss her I wonder what happened to her. i remember seeing her in my memory.*****(Zane is still dating her)***** after that we all slept soundly and boy were we exausited !all I could think was about her...I can't explaine why! Well I eventually got sleep.8:00 well it was soon time to wake up to seeing her walk by my bed room...

OOOOH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

well now it's time for the end question

Ok here we go what what do you think the guys will think of her or what do you think Zane thinks of her

answer in review!

ninjaaa goooo


	17. Icy and Winter

HEY EVERYBODY I HAVE BEEN HAVING GREAT IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES.

_ EARTH SLINGER

(Serena)

I was soo confused this morning. Where am I all I could remember is me with my pet Yuki. Speaking of Yuki where did she go? She was right beside me on my wings before the guy made me mad…oh no my anger problem I totally forgot about the full moon. While I saw walking I saw a girl that was in a red dress. I walked up behind her. Then I said um hello where am I? And where is Yuki? She looked at me quite and I am soo sorry but did anybody get hurt last night? She said, "Yes by you "and you are at sensei wu's monastery." Ok um thanks. Then I walked to the window near the door. and then whistled 5 note tune to summon my bird crystal .she is my grey falcon*** (her falcon is a girl)*** go find Yuki and she flew off behind me. Then I turned around to find Yuki inside of a bush. I walked over and talked to her. Yuki what are you doing in the bush? Then she said, "I am hiding and where the heck are we?" oohs were at some guys monastery. Come here lets go look we were walking I saw someone in a white ninja suit. He seemed to be meditating .I walked up and looked at him .he looked a little like my boyfriend when I was 12. There was something awfully familiar about I walked by him I heard somebody walk behind me I quickly ran and hid behind a giant plant .while I was listening I heard another guy say, "hey Zane it's time for breakfast. Zane, Zane, o my gosh that is icy. I ran out from behind the plant and jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Icy it's you I've missed you, I couldn't find you anywhere but destiny has brought us back together. Then he looked at me and said," winter is that you?" Yes it is how have you been? I've been trying to find you ever since your father turned off your memory switch. When your father turned off your switch you left, and then you didn't remember a single thing not even me. Then I began to cry.

(Zane)

I can't believe that winter is here. Hay winter where is Yuki? Then she said," oh she's right here."*****(jus know…yuki is a tabby)*****hey there you are. How have you been? She told me that she has been great. Then Cole asked me, "ahh Zane should I leave? And who is she? "oh sorry about that Cole she is my girlfriend. Then he said, "ohh so that's why you have never dated anybody because you two never broke up. "Exactly and her name is actually Serena .but I call her winter because she's my girlfriend. And someone made her mad and she went mad like that last night because of it. Plus it was a full moon which didn't help. Well all I care about it that she is here, and that we have a lot of catching up to do….

WEL HOW DO U LIKE IT SO FAR PLEASE R AND R

AND HERES THE QUESTION!

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE OTHERS WILL THINK OF HER?

PM ME OR PUT THE ANSWER IN THE REVIEW…..

THANK YOU ALL

NINJAAA GOOOOOO!


	18. The Date

WHATS UPPP THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  
HOPE UR LIKING THE STORY, AND HERES CHAPTER 18

(Zane)

Well it was almost lunch time and Nya and Jay were cooking so I told winter to stay outside the door as I walked in. she said, "Ok". Well everyone was seated I stood up and told them I had an announcement. I walked to the door and showed everyone Serena. Well this is Serena my girlfriend. Everyone looked at me. Then sensei stood up and said, "Welcome Serena, I am sensei wu and these are my students. "Thank you, sensei, for introducing yourself. Well later on I explained to her what happened while I was gone. She said, "Well the only thing that matters most is that we found each other. Well how about we go on a double date with Jay and Nya tonight? Then she said," That would be great."

(Drew)

Well I have never dated but I know a lot about it. I went over to Zane in his room and started talking. Hey what's up listen I have been with sensei wu and I had to do that stupid test again and surprisingly I did it. So listen up I know that you don't know much about dating so that's why I'm here. Yep say hello to the love doctor. Then he said," ok I will where is he? "No Zane I'm the love doctor. Yeah any ways listen the first thing girls like is when you act like yourself. Don't try to act like someone else, just be you. Ok the second thing is girls like complements. I mean like complement her dress her eyes and all the other stuff. And third never criticize a girl. I mean never that's how a lot of relationships get ruined.

(Nya)

Well I saw that Serena looked worried, so I took her in my room and we talked. Hey Serena listen I know what guys like I'm kina a love doctor. Listen to me, the first thing is guys like it when girls act themselves, so just be you. Second thing is guys love when you remind them of why you fell in love with them. And third never criticize a guy's looks. That's how a lot of relationships get ruined you know. And you know lets go to the mall and pick you put a dress for tonight. Well I told the guys that we would be back in about an hour. Well then flew destiny's bounty over the mall and Jay and Zane dropped us off. We both kissed our boyfriends and then waved goodbye. while we were shopping I found the perfect dress for Serena. it was light blue with poke a dots of white.i showed her it .what do you think do u think you like it? then she said,"oh my that's perfect ." Thank you for helping me, and coming with me you are the best"aww thank you well let's go now. We bought the dress and then Headed back to the monastery. then we were in my room getting ready for tonight When we heard Kai warn Jay about something,ohh crap what has Jay done to make Kai mad again...

SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISSING WORDS ...

when ever I save a story it takes out or changes some of the words...

any way here's the question for the review ...

WHAT DO YOU THINK KAI SAID TO JAY?

thank you for reading

and please review...

ninja gooooooo


	19. Past Time

SOO LETS FIND OUT WHAT MADE KAI SO MAD SHALL WE?

(Kai)

JAYYYY!Listen up if my sister gets hurt I hurt you, kepish?And what is the matter with you? Telling me your gunna take my sister out on a date at the last minute. But I'm serious if you hurt her I hurt you. And you better have her back by 10:30 you hear and not a minute past.. Next thing you know Nya comes out from her room looking at me like I had just hit him. Then she said, "Kai listen up I know you're my brother, but listen up. "He's is my boyfriend and we've known jay for long enough to know that he would never hurt me you or anybody. "And plus I could take him down if I had to, but I know I wouldn't have to anyways."And I can look after myself, ok?" I told her fine. Ugh I know Nya's dating Jay but I just want to make sure she's safe. Well at least Zane will be there. Ugh I just am so annoyed about the fact that he didn't tell me until the last minute. Well about 7:00 they left .I stood and waved to them .then I went to my room to meditate ,Zane said it will help me calm down.

(Cole)

well I was board so I went and sat on the couch next to Joy. We were watching the Avengers. hey Joy who is your favorite character? She told me,"I like hawk eye and Thor. ok cool well we got board so we both left to the training room. Well I must say Joy has gotten better and faster since the first time I saw her. Well I asked her if she wanted to see if she could beat my record. And she accepted. Well she was lined up and ready, so I yelled go!well she did it in 10 sec . then I went and did it. I did it in 10 sec too. Well Joy your as fast as me now. Then she said, "well that means I've gotten better or you have slacked."I told her she had gotten better and that I have never slacked. Well then I left to go take a shower. Well while I was walking I thought to myself. I do like her but I don't know if she likes me. maybe I should ask Nya tomorrow. I mean Nya dose spend a lot of time with her.

(Serena)time 8:30

hey Zane this is soo much fun. Thank you. And you too Nya. hey while were here lets tell stories about the others since they aren't I'll start. hey Nya why is Kai so over protective? She said, "you know I guess its because I have been kidnaped by the skeletons, snakes, and stone army. "and he thinks that I might get hurt." oh so is that why you became a samurai, to prove to everyone that you could take care of yourself. She said, "and here I am now I have proved that to everyone but KAI" "he cant seem to get it though his thick skull. "well I know what you mean he is a stubborn guy. well we told more stories and soon we started to leave back to the bounty when we called Cole to come drive the bounty to come pick us up. Well when we got there we found Kai standing at the door.i looked at the watch it said 10:40 oooh crap...

************************************************** ************************************************** ******OK HERES THE QUESTION WHAT DO YOU THINK KAI IS GOING TO DO?

please review

THANKS FOR READING

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOO!


	20. The Wrong Drink

OK HERE WE ARE WHAT DID KAI DO?  
*****************READ HERE*************

(Jay)

Hey Kai listen I can explain…then kai interrupted me. He said, "Jay listen up its ok its fine by me as long as she is ok."I was you not gunna throttle me or attack me? "No. "I was relieved. Thank goodness I'm still alive. But I was surprised. Kai are you ok? He told me yes and walked away. I went to Nya and told her what happened. She said, "Maybe he finally found peace? Well next thing you know Joy walks in. looking for something. She said,"hey great to see your back. "Have you seen a glass of water around here? "I put some of my stress relieving potion in it. "then it hit us all like a stone warrior. Kai had drunken the glass of water by accident. hay Joy does the potion wear off? She said, "Oh it does." But you don't remember what you were mad about the next morning. "Then you feel more at peace. Ohh shoot Kai is gunna be soo mad at her tomorrow. Well at least he won't be mad tonight. That's a reliever. Well I had to explain the whole thing to Joy. Next thing you know you see Joy laughing her butt off. Well we all did later on. Then we all went to sleep.

(Kai)

Uuuh what happened? I got out of bed and head down for breakfast. Oh look its Jay .Hey buddy how did it go last night? He said, "We all had a Great time, Especially Nya. "Oh that's good .well I was done eating so I left to go to the bridge. i was sitting looking at the map when a light flashed. I looked at where it was it was Pyothiss and she was attacking Jamanki village but it looked like there were more snakes this if they had multiplied. Ohh that's what they have been up to. Attacking people and dragging them under ground and biting them. Well I got everyone on the brig and we all were getting ready to fight. Well we did it in groups since there were so many of them. Fighting in the back would be me, Jay, Drew, and Zane. Then in front it would be Cole, Joy, Serena, and sensei wu. We then all headed out. Before we left I asked sensei if Serena should fight. I mean she hadn't had her test and she is not ready and ,then sensei gave me a look and then said ,"Kai she has not had her test yet but that does not matter. "the true power of a ninja comes from within, not from doing tests. " yes sensei . then we all left. Then on the way out the door I heard Serena say something to her pet tabby ,"hey yuki want to ride on my shoulders? Yuki said, "yes" .so off we went to the fight.

(Pyothiss)

hey Constricti general are your men almost done with digging that pit? Then he said, "we are almossst done." great ,when the ninja come they wont know what hit them. They will fall in my trap. And they wont escape thisss time. You there (points to a hypnobri)am I better than that idiot Scales? then he shook his head yes, good. Well thiss time the ninjas will not know what happened. After they fall in the hole some Constricti will lead some venimori and well capture them and take them to our hid out. hahahahahaa this isss too good to be true. And the ninja should be here any moment. And I will have my revenge...

OOH WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN TO THE NINJAS WILL THEY ESCAPE,OR WILL PYOTHISS GET AWAY WITH IT?

THANK YOU FOR READING ANG HERES THE QUESTION...

LISTEN UP ONE OF THE NINJAS IS GOING TO GET KIDNAPED  
LLOYED WILL NOT COME IN UNTIL LATER CHAPTERS...MABYE  
BUT HE DOSENT COUNT RIGHT NOW...

WHICH ONE IS IT GOING TO BE?

post your answer

thanks for reading

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO!


	21. Kidnaped

HEY WHAT UPP SO HERE IS CHAPTER 21 YAY!

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD CHURCH TODAY  
I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG BECAUSE OF IT .

SO THIS IS WHERE IT ALL FALLS,

(Zane)

As we neared jamanki village I looked at Serena. Ohh I didn't want her to come with us. I just got her back and if she gets captured, ohh I couldn't think of it. Wait that's it I will try to fight close to her and keep her safe. Well Drew was behind me so I looked at him, his irises were dark blue. Uhh drew what does it mean when you irises are dark blue? Then he said, "It means I'm in deep thought. "OH what are you thinking? He said, "Well I've been thinking about how much we are alike. I mean just think about it." we both know a lot, we both have a falcon, we both can understand each other perfectly, and the only difference if your older than me by 2 years." yeah it is funny. On the way there he told me what all of the colors meant. Well we neared jamanki village and we all made our weapons transform back into weapons. Then we all got on the ground. Then we poked our heads up to look. We saw a ton of them. They were practically all over the place. Well there was one spot that they weren't around and that was the roof we all climbed to the tops of the buildings. .I mean we had to move and my computers said it was the only we all climbed to the top. Then I pointed out a place we could all jump, and it was the middle of then we all jumped to the spot. We soon began fighting snakes they were everywhere. Well I made sure that I fought close to Serena so that she was not kidnapped. I happened to look at drew he was looking at a certain spot on the ground. I looked at his iris's ,they were dark blue. Then I looked we were being backed up into a trap. Well It looked normal but it must of been a ditch dug. Shoot we were all gunna fall in. as we were fighting I saw Pyothiss get closer I don't think Serena saw her but she was slowly getting closer to Serena. I ran up to Serena while taking down like ten snakes. Then when Serena stuck her head up she saw Pyothiss and began to angrily fight her.

(Serena)

as I looked at Pyothiss I said YOU. Then she looked at me with her evil eyes and said ,"you ,how long has it been? hahahahaha.i have been looking for you."" why don't you come with us and we will leave this pathetic town and your friends alone. "first of all never, you will have to kidnap me. I would never be apart of your plan. And why cant you just leave? Then she said with an evil grin, "because we are here for you or anybody we can capture." Then we can lure you stupid friends into our hideout and then destroy them once and for all. Never I quickly punched her and then she disappeared. Next thing you know I am getting choked by her I cant see her so I got Yuki to sniff her out. Yuki sniffed and stood in front of me I punched her but then a snake took Yuki and put her in a metal cage. Then Pyothiss put a rag over my nose and I blacked out.

(Cole)

we had almost chased the snakes out of town. But then we saw Pyothiss and out of all of us Kai ran to attack. But before we could tell him not to he ran straight into a the place drew told Zane about.. Next thing you know the ground under him gave way and he fell into the pit. Kai was fighting them all of .he used his true potential to destroy all of the snakes the worst part was kai got venimori in his eyes. We ran to get him but a ton of Constricti were in front of us. We tried to get to Kai but a hypnobri but a rag over him nose and he stopped moving. Oh no he's asleep great hallucinations and sleep nothing better. But then a Constricti took him under ground. noo we are never going to find them now. Then all of the Constricti went under ground. Noo we lost Kai. Then Zane walked up he said,"ummm Cole that is not all they took Serena too.""I knew she should of stayed at the bounty." Great Kai and Serena. Well we were about to go back to the bounty when I heard something...it sounded like Serena's pet tabby. I turned around and saw Yuki. Then Yuki said, "Cole get me out of this. And once I get out of here I can find out where they took Kai and Serena. Well I got Zane to freeze and brake the lock. Then we all got back to the bounty to prepare for the rescue...

SOO WHATS UPP THANK YOU FOR ALL OF MY READERS HERE IS A DIGITAL COOKIE (::)

OK LETS DO THE REVIEW QUESTION...

WHAT DO YOU THINK ZANE IS GOING TO DO TO THE SNAKES WHEN HE FINDS THEM?

THANKS FOR READING

NINJA GOOOOOOO!


	22. The Rescue and The Fire

SOOO WHATS UPP? HOPE YOUR LOVING THE STORY.

SORRY THIS IS UPDATED SO LATE  
SCHOOL IS SLOWING ME DOWN PLUS CHORES

(Zane)

I am not one to get angry easily. But they took my Winter so there going to be a Hail storm. We were all getting ready for the rescue. I was soo mad, this ice storm is about to become a hail storm. Well as we were all walking out the door, I felt like someone had punched me on the side. Then Cole asked me if I was alright. I told him yes then I remembered something .oh I can feel whatever she feels. Then I thought about something. If I can feel what she's feeling can't I see what she's seeing? Then I switched my vision to her vision. All I saw was pitch black. Man, she must be blind folded. Well I started out the door with Yuki beside me. Right after we got off the bounty Yuki transformed into a snow leopard. But how, oh right I forgot about that, when winter is in danger she changes into a snow leopard. Well we soon changed our weapons into our vehicles and followed Yuki. Then we were off

(Pyothiss)

As sssoon asss the red ninja wakes up we will take him to the prison hold. Then we will lure the others to save him. Then the red ninja will try to tell them to run away but by then it will be too late. After that we will take over Ninjago. Well sssoon that girl Serena woke up. I slithered over to her. Sssleep well? Huh well you did say that I would have to kidnap you and I did. Well listen up I have also kidnaped the red ninja so if you don't cooperate he gets it. And we all know you wouldn't want that to happen now would you. I didn't think ssso. Then I told the constricti to untie her. Then she jussst stood there. Good now listen up you will do asss I say.

(Serena)

I was soo mad how did she get Kai? And to make things worse if I did anything that involved attacking a snake she would hurt Kai. Yeah I hated him but Icy said that he was one of his brothers so I couldn't let anything happen to him. Icy would be very upset so I just did what she said. Man I was mad but I couldn't get too mad or else my dark side would over power me and I would end up helping the snakes. Well I did everything she said. Then I thought I'm a nindroid like Zane but the others don't know that. Man I completely forgot. That means I can send him a message telepathically. ***(communication directly from one person's mind to another)***then I waited for him to respond and then I said I HOPE YOU GOT THIS ICY.

(Zane)

As we were going down a sand dune in the dessert I heard somebody it sounded like Serena….wait it said, "Zane if you get this I'm at the serpentines headquarters at a cave that is right outside of the forest. Kai I think is ok but I haven't seen him. But I'm hoping he is." then it stopped. And I thought…she is alive. Well then we traveled to the end of the forest and I sent her a message. I told her that we were here and that we were making a plan. Then she said, "Kai is being held inside the bottom of the cave. And please be careful "then it ended well we had made our plan made and went in. ok let's do it first we let Yuki take out the snakes guarding the door .then we battled all the snakes inside. And I Froze a ton of them. There was ice every where. Well we soon me and Drew found Serena and we took one of the cloths and put it over Pyothiss nose and she got knocked out. Then we went with the others to get Kai. Soon we found Kai it looked like he was still asleep. Kai get up its me Zane, come on lets go then he looked up. Oh thank the first spinjitzu master; I have been fake sleeping this entire time. So I helped him up, then we all fought our way back outside.

(Drew)

Oh Zane I have a little surprise for the snakes. Zane looked at me and my irises were aqua. Hey Zane I didn't unlock my potential but this Is even better. Then Zane said, "dose any one smell gasoline? "Then he looked at me .yep I'm about to light up there world .you see when I ran in there I dumped gas all over the place. Then I asked Kai would you like to do the honors? He said yes. Then he made a ball of fire and we all backed up. Then I said fire and he threw it into the cave. Man I have to say I have been to a couple of bonfires, but I must say this was one of the biggest. Well I have to say all of us bonded at that fire. Then we all returned to the bounty. When we got there we all talked about the fire. Then Jay walked up to me and said, "Man that was awesome. "Well it soon got 1:30 and we all went to bed for a good nights sleep. And I must say I was defiantly it was a great night. But then there was the it was bad well all I have to say is two words….COLES COOKING…

SOO HOWS THE STORY GOING?HOPE ITS GOOD.

OK HERES THE QUESTION

WHAT DO YOU THINK Cole IS GOING TO TRY COOKING FOR BREAKFAST?

PLEASE REVIEW

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	23. I Want to Know

HEY HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY  
HERE IT IS

(Drew)

Nooo I'm too young to die, oh the humanity .then Cole came up behind me and smacked me in the back of the head. Oww then he said, "Don't let the guys lie about my cooking. I'm a wonderful cook. "Then Jay came in and said, "Cole shame on you. You should never lie. "Then you see jay run off with Cole behind him. Well I hope Jay makes it. Well while Cole was running trying to kill Jay, I looked at the cook book, Violet berry soup. Ohh look what he has out, well I can fix this. Then I got a pen and copied down the recipe and added a few extra spices. There now it will taste a whole lot better. Then Cole came in the room he was out of breath. Well then I waved bye and went out of the room, and told Jay what I had done.

(Joy)

While I was walking around I saw Drew with a Grin on his face. Drew what did you do I know you did something. He looked at me and then walked away. Ugh that boy is always up to something. Well I decided to go see how Coles famous cooking was going. Well I was kinda scared but I still went in there. I was soon laughing my butt off. You walk in there and see Cole put all of this stuff in the soup. He looked like he was reading Spanish. I walked up beside him and elbowed him. Cole you know that's not really the recipe right? He looked at me funny then I had to explain. Cole you do realize that is Drew's hand writing. Then he saw drew at the door way with Jay beside him. They were both laughing. Then I told them that I would deal with both of them later. Well I helped Cole cook dinner that night, but I didn't mind. Actually I'm glad drew messed up Cole's dinner that way I could help him. Well after dinner was ready we all ate. Then we left to go train. Well I went over to Jay and Drew and started sparring with them. Well I obviously beat them because they were both still a little dizzy. They started running into training equipment. I just started laughing at them. Then after dinner I left to go and take a shower.

(Cole)

After training I heard that Joy was going to go take a shower. So that meant now would probably be my best chance at asking Nya if she likes me. I walked and caught up with Nya. Then I stared talking. hey umm Nya I'm not saying I do, but ummm do you know if…then she interrupted me and said," If Joy likes you right?" yeah umm do you know?" Well I do but I'm not sure if I should tell you. But of course I could. "Then I went crazy. Please please please please. Then she said," Ok fine "Cole to tell you the truth, she has liked you since the first time she saw you. "I was soo relieved. Yes, I was soo happy she did like me. Then I told Nya that I had fallen in love with Joy too. Then she got a big grin on her face. Well the rest of the night I was thinking of a way I could tell her that I loved her so later on I asked Nya if she knew some stuff that Joy she told me a few. Then around 10:00 I was planning on how I would show her that I liked her. Then I had planned it all out. Well when I was done I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I went and asked Drew on some advice. Well he gave me a ton of advice. Well it was 1:30am and I had pretty much everything planned out so I looked at my paper to practice what I would do and then I blew out my candle and went to sleep.

HEY WHATTS UPP HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY

SO THIS IS THE REVIEW QUESTION

WHAT DO YOU THINK Cole IS GOING TO DO?

PLEASE ANSWER THIS ON MY REVIEW AND IF YOUR CLOSE I WILL PM YOU.

THANK YOU

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	24. This Is For You

HEYY IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HE DID HERE U GO  
NINJA GOOOOOO

(Cole)

Well today was Saturday and Sensei had let us off I had gotten all of the team to go to mega monster amusement park. Well we had gotten there at we rode a couple of rides and trust me they weren't scary. Then we ate lunch, and then we played some games. Then we rode the rollercoaster Jay saved Nya on. And of course Jay started telling the story all over again. Well it got about 8:30 and the live music came on. Then I told the others that I would be back in a couple of minutes.

(Jay)

Well we all saw Cole walk away into the crowds of people. Well oh well we listened to like 4 different songs and then we heard the announcer. And next is a very special singer we have Cole, the ninja of earth. Then next thing you know on stage Cole said,"Well this is for a Girl who I know." She helped save all of my team from snakes and well I like her." And I kinda liked you the first time I saw you, so Joy this song is for you. "then he began to sing  
"Gone, Gone, Gone" by Philip Philips**( I CHANGED SOME WORDS)**

"When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight  
If you need help, if you need help.  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
To make you well, to make you well.

When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help.  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well.

Give me reasons to believe  
That you would do the same for me.  
And I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never live alone.  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me.  
Tell me what you need, what do you need?

I surrender honestly.  
You've always done the same for me.  
So I would do it for you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,

I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never live alone.  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.  
You're my cornerstone.  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
You're my head start.  
You're my rugged heart.  
You're the love that I've always needed.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating...

For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never live alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I love you long after your gone, and long after you're gone,gone, gone

(Cole)

When I was done I walked off the stage with the crowed still cheering. Then I walked back to my friends .then I saw Joy. Well Joy will you be my girlfriend? And she said…..

WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

SOO HERES THE QUESTION

WHAT DID SHE SAY AND HOW DID SHE RESPOND?  
THANK YOU 

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	25. You!

HET WHAT UPP HERE IS CHAPTER 25 WHOO HOO…

(Cole)

She looked stunned in a good way. Then she said YES and ran to me. But before she got to me she fell to the ground. Then she yelled, "Cole look out". Then I ducked just before an arrow hit me. Joy are you ok .ten I saw that her shoulder was bleeding and it had an arrow in it. Come on we have to pull it out ok. She said," ok "but after you pull it out, I'm going to go after the guy who did this." Fine but I'm coming with you. Then she said, "No you're not. "I'm going by myself. "But Joy you can't. Then she said, "Cole listen I promise I'll be back at the bounty. "Then after I fixed her arm she kissed me on the cheek and then ran. Then I yelled through the loud crowed" I'll be waiting for you. "Then I helped the others calm down the crowed. Then we all went back to the bounty.

(Joy)

I was chasing down the guy all the way into the forest. Until I lost track of him, then I realized it was a shadow soldier. And he had shot me with a poisoned dart. That only meant one thing, it meant if I didn't get the antidote I was going to turn evil. Then while I was thinking I heard a familiar voice. It was the shadow king. He said, "ahh hello Joy, How long has it been? "Well I do believe it's been long enough. Let's see 5 years? That's way too long to be trapped in a cave. "Well how did you get out? Then he said," ooh I just tricked some stupid snakes to open the cave door, then I shut them in there. "And now they will be there until someone opens the cave." Why would you stop evil? Then he said," ohh you should know. "If I let them go both of us would try to take over Ninjago, but only one of us would succeed. And it will be Me." but I locked them in there so they wouldn't interfere. "soo why did you try to hit my boyfriend? I know why you hit me but why would you want to turn him evil? Then he said, "oh I didn't want to turn him evil, I wanted to kill him but you saved him. "You see if I kill him the ninjas would no longer have a leader and you would no longer have a true love. "And that little booboo there, it will turn you evil in a week. When the transformation is over you will be an evil dragon. But after you transform you will lose all of your memories. "But I don't care because it's not Me." well it was nice talking to you see you in a week, goodbye. "Then he disappeared. Well there is no use trying to find him now. Well I soon made my way back to the was right beside mega monster amusement guessing they thought that I would not find them. Well as soon as I got to the door Cole opened it and gave me a big hug. Great your back then we all went in the den and sat around a table. ummm guys there is something I need to tell you all. Well I'm not sensei wu, but sensei we have to find the ninjas of light and darkness…..then they all looked at sensei wu. Then sensei wu said, "Yes we must go tomorrow and find them. "Then we all left for bed while everyone was asleep I went outside and sat on top of the dragon head at the front of the bounty. I looked out at the water and wondered what would happen if we didn't fine the new ninjas or the antidote for the poison. While I was still out there sensei walked up behind me. I knew it was him because I'm physic. Then he said, "Joy I know what is wrong with you. "And I know that if we find the ninjas of light and darkness we will have a chance of destroying the shadow king. "And we will also help find you the antidote. "you knew about that how? Then he said, "I was in front of the spirit smoke. Ohh I forgot about that. But sensei do you mind if we keep my secret between us. He agreed and then I went back to my room and went to sleep….until I woke up hearing a voice…..

HEY HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STOREY  
PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW I'm DOING  
AND  
HERES THE REVIEW QUESTION

WHOS VOICE DID JOY HEAR?

PLEASE REVIEW AND

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	26. The search

JUST FOR CLARITY…..

JOY-17 Serena-17 KAI-18 Jay-17  
Cole-18 Zane-18 Drew-16 Nya 16

(Joy)

I quickly opened my eyes. Then I looked to see who it was. Then I saw that it was just Cole. Then he said, "Sleep well? "Sorry I had to get you up, but it's time for sunrise exercise. No its ok thanks. Then I got out of bed and got ready for sunrise exercise. When I was done Cole walked with me up to the deck. Then we all did sunrise exercise. Well soon it was over and we headed up for breakfast. Well as soon as that was over we all went to the bridge to go and try to find out where we would find the ninjas of light and darkness. We soon decided that we should all split up. Well I would go east of Ninjago with Cole. Zane would go north with Serena. Jay would go West with Nya. And Kai would go south with Drew. Well we were all ready to travel. Then we all left. Hey Cole I feel bad for Kai. All of us have a girlfriend or boyfriend and Kai has nobody. Then Cole said, "well sometimes it takes air to control maybe Kai will find him a girlfriend. And maybe her element will be air" yeah maybe. Well we were searching a place in a small city when we saw a girl about we kinda ran on top of the buildings to keep up with her. Well we saw her go into an ally. Then we watched her walk about half way until she was attacked. I was about to jump down until I saw that she was talking to the dude. Then tree other guys came out from behind the dude. Then she started fighting the guys. She punched and kicked and fought all of them. Then they were all out cold. Umm Cole do you think she is the one? He said," yeah, I do let's go." Then we jumped down and stood in front of her. She looked at us and started fighting we were fighting it got dark what happened? Actually she has to be the ninja of light she just took the lights out. Now these ally lights are out. Then she knocked Cole out. Then I got my tranquilizer out and shot her in the neck with it. Well I think I hit her with one that lasted 6 hours. Well it took at least one hour to wake Cole up. When he did he took the girl and put her in the back seat of his vehicle and we both headed to the bounty.

(Zane)

Well we were still driving in and out of little towns until I got a call. I opened my walkie talkie and answered it hello. Then I heard my dad's voice" Hello Zane I called the bounty, but Sensei said that you had left so I called you. I heard that you have a it your old girlfriend Serena? "Yes it is soo why did you call me? Then he said," ohh that's right well I need you to give the walkie talkie Serena. "Serena I need you and Yuki to go and get a blue print with a light blue ribbon on it Ok?" then she said, "Ok." then I told my father goodbye and off we went to my father's old tree lab. When we got there I let Serena and yuki get off and go inside.

**********INSIDE WITH SERENS AND YUKI****************

(Serena)

Hey yuki help me find the paper. Then she said,"Ok "well it took a few minutes before Yuki said she had found it. Are you sure it is it? Then she said," yes it matches what Mr. Julian said. ok do you have it then Yuki said, "yes." ok great as we were going toward the stair way I heard something. I, I, I, ICY is that you? Nothing replied I walked until I saw a shadow move. Icy if that's you this isn't funny. Then I heard evil laughter. Next thing you know yuki is quiet I look at her she is not moving. She had been knocked out. I was about to yell for Icy, but next thing I know is I felt a small prick on my neck and I fall unconscious.

************************************************** ****  
OOH HERE IS THE REVIEW QUESTION….  
WHAT WILL BECOME OF Serena AND YUKI?

AND I HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY.

SEE YOU LATER

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOO


	27. asleep

HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY PLEASE R AND R  
SORRY I UPDATED SOO LATE I WOKE UP AT 11:30 THIS MORNING

(Zane)

It has been past 30 minutes and she should be out by now. Well I got worried so I ran in into the room. I looked down and I saw some shadow like beings surrounding her. I quickly did spinjitzu and fought them with my own shadow. Well after I chased them away I went to Serena. I took the tranquilizer out of her neck. I looked at the dart it was defiantly not the same one that hit Joy that was a relief. Well it wasn't poisoned either just a regular knock out dart, or was it. I would have to ask Joy when I saw her again. Well I then put Yuki on top of Serena and then picked up Serena bridle style and carried her back to my ice mobile. Then I headed back to the bounty. Then once I got there I took her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

(Jay)

Well Nya and I were still in the east and we hadn't found anyone w just left and went back to the bounty. We were hitting a few other towns on the way back. Well we soon got to the bounty I looked at the time me and Nya were both board so we just left to watch a movie.

(Kai)

Well I was soo tired of driving in the south part of Ninjago. Well the only good thing was it was hot and not cold. Well we went to all of these strange places. Then I looked at Drew, hey Drew where is the next town? Then he answered, "Umm some place called ,"Dragonet town". Well then we hopped off at the city border. Then we did spinjitzu so that we could put our normal clothes on. Then we went into the town. Well we saw tons of people some nice and others just Jerks. Well me and drew saw this one guy who looked like he might be the person we had been looking for, so we fallowed him .we fallowed him back to his house. Well the guy had to be the ninja of darkness. I must say he had a very dark personality. Well as we were watching him the guy disappeared. great now we lost the guy who we were looking for. Well Drew looked at me with a "how did you do that look" so I said what are you looking at ,then I turned around. The guy was behind me .I was about to run beside Drew but then he put me in a headlock. Then I heard the guy say," listen I know you have been fallowing me why? "then Drew said," listen I don't know you but we need you to come with us. You might be the one we have been searching for". then the guy said," why should I? what are you going to do if I don't go? Then I looked at Drew and Drew looked at the guy and said,"THIS."then he shot him with a tranquilizer. Then the guy let go of me and fell fast asleep. Well I was gasping for air drew picked him up and then we both headed to the bounty.

(Cole)

when all of us were at the bounty we started talking about the day. Well I told the guys that we had totally found the ninja of light. I told them how she took out the lights in the ally. Then I told them that she had to fight somehow knocked me out. Well all of us talked about how and what we saw while traveling. then we saw Kai and Drew walk out of the Grey colored room. Then I heard Kai say to us," Well Cole I think me and Drew have found the ninja of darkness." cool. While me and the others were talking I hear Zane . when Zane came in he looked a little worried. hey Zane what's up? Then he said, "Well Serena was knocked out with a dark tranquilizer. And she wont wake up until we find a forever blossom. A what? Then Zane said,"I looked it up on the internet. "Its some kind of blossom that can only be found at the middle of the underworld. The skeletons don't know about it but it is hidden inside of samukis throne." ok so we have to get together and go. Then Zane said," No I think it is best if only I go" you and the others should be here when the new ninjas wake up. Then he got his stuff together and left.

(Drew)

well see you all later. Then Cole said,"Umm where are you going?"well im going to make sure Zane dosent get into any trouble. Then Cole said," good luck the only way to get to the underworld is with a dragon. Then I said ohhh silly little Cole don't forget the fire temple. remember the secret passage? Then he said, "ok but listen if you need help just call for back up." then I left to go secretly fallow Zane. But with my estimates he is already get there in about 30 minutes. Well when I had gotten into the under word I had started looking for Zane.

(Zane)

well I saw almost to the throne room. I carefully went in than ran behind a plant. Then I was insight of the I soon got to the throne. then I was about to move the throne when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the hand belonged to a skeleton. Then the skeleton quickly took out a pipe put it to its before I realized what it was he had a small dart hit me and I fell. The last thing i saw was a ton of skeletons circling around me...

HEYY HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY REVIEW OR ILL LEAVE YOU IN SUPINSE

OK HERES THE QUESTION...

WILL DREW BE ABLE TO SAVE ZANE!  
WHAT WILL BECOME OF ZANE?  
OR WILL Zane die and Never wake Serena and Yuki?

thanks

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOO


	28. Brother?

(Drew)

I was walking around with my skeleton costume on. I was walking until I saw a skeleton carrying a person in white. Oh snap they caught Zane. I had to stay calm so that I didn't blow my cover. I slowly looked to see where they were taking him. I followed the skeleton and figured out where he was taken to. Then I left to the throne room. When I got there, there were some skeletons standing around. I thought quickly of a plan. Hey you two the king wants you two to move the throne to the dungeon. They both said, "ok" and moved it. Then I saw a hole in the ground and put my hand into it. I felt a round tipped object. I pulled it out, it was the forever blossom. I cut the blossom so that the stem could grow another and then left to go rescue Zane. I retraced my steps back to Zane .as I walked in there Zane was awake then he said," Let me out of here If you don't you'll be sorry. "Then I said calm down I will. Then he said, "Are you serious?" yeah because it's me Drew. I then walked over to him untied him and started walking to the door. When I opened the door I slowly walked out with Zane behind me. Then I realized something. I took my costume off. When I looked around I saw about ten skeletons. oooh crap. Next thing you know a skeleton alerts the others and we begin fighting. Well it when on until an arrow hit me in the heart. Oh no now I'm going to…wait how come I haven't died yet. Then after we defeated all the skeletons I took the arrow out of me. When I took the arrow out a little door opened what? Then I found my memory switch. I flipped it up.

...

(DR JULIAN ) DREWS MEMORY

Wake up Drew. Welcome I'm your father and this is your brother Zane.

(Drew)

I open my eyes for the first time to see a boy about eight. I walk over to him and start talking. Hello my name is Drew. Then I the boy said, "Hello Drew I'm your new brother Zane. After we were done talking we started playing. Well we played all sorts of games. Then our father called us to come help him cook. Then we go and learn all about Ninjago. After that we go and play in the snow. My brother Zane likes the ice better than I do I liked the water. We then soon went inside to go to sleep. The next morning my father was very ill. Zane says he might die I was upset so I ran away to the beach I go for a swim. While I go under water to meditate a small fish swims into my the time I look down the fish just bumped my memory switch. I lose all my air I think there is no hope. Then I just black out.

...

I let a tear fall from my eye then I walk over to Zane .Zane if father still alive? Then he says, "Yes Drew he is." then we hug after. We hug my irises turn aqua fast. Then I shoot into the air with silver circling around me. Then it fades away and I fall to the ground. Then I hear Zane say, "Drew you have found your true potential. "I then get up, Zane I man brother know who I am now .I also have something for you. I then pull the flower out and give it to him. This is for you to give to Serena. The then thanks me and then we both head back to the monastery. We call Cole to get destiny's bounty and pick us up. Then we go into Serena room and give her and Yuki the blossom. Then they wake up. Zane is right beside Serena. Then Serena leans over and gives Zane a kiss. That's when I left.

(Cole)

While I was sparring with Joy I see Drew walk in.I forgot to tell Joy that I wasn't sparring so she accidental hit me and made me hit the floor. Then Joy said, "omg are you ok?" yeah then I walk over to how did it go? Well I got Zane out of trouble and I unlocked my true potential." No way had cool well want to spar with us? Drew looked at us,"Umm I am good" ok Well soon sensei called us all together. Then he said, "Well listen once I give all of the new ninjas the test I will split you all into groups. Well against the ninja of darkness would be I Kai and Jay. And against the ninja of light would be Nya, Joy, and Serena. Well we all agreed and left.

(Drew)

Well that night Zane said that he had a surprise for me. I asked him what it was but he told me I would see it I was excited all night. Well the next morning he blindfolded me and took me to the deck of the bounty. Then he took my blindfold off…..

Ooh HOW IS IT GOING

HERES THE QUESTION

What was drew surprise.

Review or you will never know.

HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THE STORY…SEE YOU LATER

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	29. It's you?

(Drew)

I look in front of me I can't believe it .is it really you? Then the voice replied, "Yes Drew it is me." I was soo happy I ran to my father and hugged him. Ohh I missed you .I found out who I was, and Zane said that you were still I was wanting to see you. I must say you haven't changed a bit. Then my father's happy, loving voice said, "Well trust me I thought I was dead ,but what you and Zane didn't see was bone head samukai." Well I was still happy. Then we all went into the ship. Well then at breakfast he told me everything. Then I asked a couple of question. Father why did you build a memory switch? Then Zane said," Drew I asked him the same question. Then my father said, "well Drew I built it so that you would Forget who I was. Then you and Zane could live and not remember me when I died .but thanks to samukai I will be alive for a long time." Well not long after breakfast I went to go see if any of the new ninjas were I walked in there I went to go see the girl first. She was still asleep so went to go see the I went in he started moving then he asked me, "Who are you and where am I? Ohh listen I didn't want to hurt you but I knocked you out with a tranquilizer. Then he said," oh you're the guy listen. I didn't mean to attack you friend but um who are you? Ohh sorry I'm Drew. Soo um what's your name? Then he said," oh um my name is Riki and why did you bring me here?" well we need you to follow us and become a ninja. Then after I got to know him I took him to I sat beside sensei he said, "Drew this is not the ninja of darkness. This is the ninja of potions. "what you mean he is still out there? Then sensei said," yes he is still out there, the ninja of light. "what you mean the girl ninja is actually the ninja of darkness? And the boy is actually the ninja of potions oh great. Well I was surprised. Later on in the day sensei took the boy for his test. well a couple of minutes later the boy came into the den. hey what is up did you pass? then he looked at me and said," no, but I will try again." that's the spirit it took me a couple of times but I know you can do it. Well soon I left to learn more about you how old? He said,"Umm 16 why how old are you?" Oh im 16 too. How funny is that? well later on Riki showed me a book about potions. He told me about all the different types of potions. He showed me some that could put someone to sleep within five minutes and others that could stun someone.

(Kai)

Well I soon began to get bored so I went to go and see how the girl ninja was. All of the new ninjas haven't seen any of us. Well except Drew. Besides that no. well I walked into the I looked around I didn't see her. I looked around until I saw a shadow. When I turned around to see her grab me, then she threw me against a wall I remember I had a tranquilizer. I was reaching into my pocket when I realized it wasn't there. Then I looked in front of me the girl had a knife and she was coming towards me I was trying to find it when I spied it next to her foot. I would have yelled but the room she was in was sound proof…how was I going to get it now?

################################################## #########

OOH HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN LIKING MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL LEAVE YOU IN SUPINSE.I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS SO INVITE YOUR FRIENDS TO READ.

OK HERE IS THE QUESTION….

HOW IS KAI GOING TO GET OUT OF THERE?  
AND WILL HE? OR WILL HE DIE?

PLEASE REVIEW….

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOO


	30. 3, 2, 1, Dance

YAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS FOR MY STORY 30 CHAPTERS WHOOP WHOOP YAY THANK YOU ALL. And thank you all for 80 reviews

(Kai)

I had to think quickly. I did spinjitzu and got over to the dart. I tried to grab it, but by the time I was near it my back was turned and she made me hit the ground. I turned around just in time to stop a hit. Then I grabbed the dart and put it in her neck. Then I carefully backed up. She soon fainted, thank the first spinjitzu master. I then picked her up and placed her back on her bed. After that I unlocked the door and went out. I couldn't unlock the door because then she would have run around the bounty. Well after I got out I went to the others.

(Cole)

Well we were at Nya and Kais blacksmith shop so that the new ninjas wouldn't see us. Well I was sitting next to Joy on the couch until we saw Kai walk inside the door. Dude what the heck happened to you? Then he said, "You won't believe this but I almost died, by the girl you and Joy found. "So you mean to tell me she almost killed you….man you must be slacking or she is a master already. Then all of us were laughing except Kai. Then he just walked off. Then sensei texted us this I must say I have got to teach him how to text…

###########################################

Cole I need you and everyone  
else to go and find the bight ninja.  
-sensei

**************-WATT SENSEI? :O

Oops typo I meant light ninjA. and Cole Wat is spelled w-h-a-t

***************-OK SENSEI :P

Cole what does that : and p mean?

******************-Nothing:P

################ END OF TXT ##############

Yeah that's what he sent me. well soon I told the others about the wrong ninja and that the dark ninja was still out there so we all got ready. Well we decided one of us should stay here to run the shop, so we chose Kai. We all agreed he needed a break.

(Sensei)

Well everything was calm at the monastery Drew stayed to help me with the new ninjas. Well I soon left to go to meditate in front of the spirit smoke. When I sat down I looked into the spirit smoke…(CANT TELL U WHAT HE SAW)….well it was soon 5:30 so I sent Drew to go get pizza. Well when he came back I told him to go and check the girl.

(Drew)

I went in there and looked at her. Then she started moving. ohhh snap I better leave. I was heading to the door when she shot up and said, "Who are you where am I and why did you take me?" Oh sap well im Drew and I am here in sensei wu's monastery. Well then now since your here why don't you fallow me were about to have dinner. Well during dinner she told me that she took some guy down then she told me a description, "He was dressed all in red and he had a tranquilizer. I started to fight him but then that's all I remember." well I looked at her and started laughing inside. Then I mumbled HAHAHA kai you dummy!. then she asked me ,"What did you say something ?"nope. well soon sensei took her into his dojo and told her why he had brought her here. then from a window me and Riki watched her. She had almost finished the course but then she got unbalanced and fell. Well I told Riki and the Alyssa about the first time I tried it. well got late and we all soon went to our rooms.

(Cole)

well it soon got really late so we decided that if we were going to find the ninja of light we would have to act light. We decided to look in ninjago city. As we were walking we soon got tiard ,until we stumbled upon a dance club... Ooh joy. Well I decided that there were tons of lights in there so we all went in. we were all dressed in our normal clothes so that no one recognize us. we saw tons of people at the dance club until the d.j said this," hey what upp, ok here is your next chance to be crowned dance king or queen for you ladies out there." Ok here is how it's going to go .we will let our dance king come to the middle and show us some moves. If anyone can beat him that person will be crowned. Ok great lets dance!"well we just sat back and watch like ten people loose against that guy! by the looks of it the guy seemed to absorbe the light from around the room. well this continued until no more people stood up . Then I walked up ...hey I challenge you! I then got up to his face and said if I win I will let you keep your title but you will have to follow me. then he said, " and lets say if I win you will never come back to this place." Ok fine then the d.J got the song and it started playing then he said,"3, 2, 1 DANCE...

##################

ops I forgot the question

well what's the song and who is going to win?

hope u like the story today's goal 5 reviews please or invite one of your friends to read this story. Or I won't update


	31. The Win and Lose

DON'T FORGET JOY HAS TO FIND A REMIDY FOR THE DARK POTION THAT'S INSIDE OF HAS TO FIND IT IN A WEEK AND IT HAS ALREADY BEEN 3 DAYS.

todays goal 5 reviews or 3 new readers so can u tell you friends

(Cole)

Well soon the music started playing and the song the D.J chose the song it was "DANCE THEIF" by con bro chill. that meant it would be a fast song. Then I saw Jay pulling out his phone to video tape. Ugh when I get my hands on him. Then it started..

Richie run 'round, Richie found out he could steal,  
Richie's become a big deal.  
He hit the hot spots, every single club on the street;  
they're calling him the dance, dance thief.  
Aah aah aah aah ah ah ah!(2x)

Richie's eyes glide, lookin' for the moves he can claim,  
takes them for his wicked, wicked fame.  
Of all the places, all the things we've heard all these years,  
he decides to dance in here.

Aah aah aah aah ah ah ah!(2x)

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,(2x)  
He wants to dance, he wants to dance all night.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, (2x)

He likes to move, he won't stop 'til he dies.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!  
He wants to dance, he wants to dance all night.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

He'll seal your moves, he'll take his fame to new heights.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

Just try to stay calm, try to keep yourself all composed,  
danger of being exposed.  
We tried to track him, somehow he's escaped all these years,  
we can't let him disappear.  
Aah aah aah aah ah ah ah!  
Aaah aah aah aah ah ah ah!  
It's in your hands now, Richie's dancin' out on the floor,  
I declare a dance, dance war!  
Aah aah aah aah ah ah ah! (2x)  
oh oh oh, oh oh oh! (2x)

He wants to dance, he wants to dance all night.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, (2x)  
He likes to move, he won't stop 'til he dies.  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, (2x)  
He wants to dance, he wants to dance all night.

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

He'll seal your moves, he'll take his fame to new heights.

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh!

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah oh! (3x)

We've gotta get him,

we've gotta get him tonight!

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah,

ah ah ah, ah ah ah...

Oh oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh oh!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh!(12x)

Then I did my final move the triple tiger Sasha. Then I looked up and the guy looked at me like I was amazing .then the D.J announced," it is now time to Judge who you think did best. Go take a piece of paper and write down the name of who you think did best." Well about 3 songs later he stopped the music. "ok listen up and the winner of the dance fight issss, OUR GUEST OVER THERE. "Then he pointed to me. I ran up there to shake the other competitors hand then I followed him. Then everyone started dancing again. Well I followed the guy to see where he was going. Then he said, "I know your behind me and, yeah I'll keep my bargain, just let me pick up some of my stuff and I'll be ready." Then I started telling him what I needed him for.

(Joy)

Man Cole can dance. Then I saw the others laughing and I walked over to them. What is so funny, then Jay handed me his phone. Then he said, "Wouldn't Cole's dad be proud of him now." Then I let a laugh out yeah I guess so. Well soon Cole walked in from outside with the dude behind him. Then he said, "This is Zachery and he wants to be called Zach for short." ok hi Zach I'm Joy and that is Zane, Serena, Jay, and Nya. Then we all headed back to four weapons. When we got there we started looking for Kai. We looked all around the place we couldn't find him. Then all of us started a frantic search. Kai, Kai where are you this isn't funny. But we didn't find him. But then it hit us if Kai isn't here that means he has been kidnaped.

(Kai)

Well I slowly opened my eyes but when I looked I couldn't see anything. All I could remember was I was in four weapons, when I felt a prick on my neck and I went to go take a nap. Now all I could tell was that it was dark, cold, and creepy here. I went to go sit up but it seemed that I was tied to some stone table. Then I tried to move but I couldn't. Great I almost get killed by a girl and now I'm here great. All I thought after that was guys I hope you find me…..

################################################## ##########

HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW.

NOW QUESTION TIME…..

OOH WHATS GOING TO BECOME OF KAI?  
AND WHO WAS THE KIDNAPER

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	32. Saved for the test

(Joy)

There was one person I could have guessed that kidnaped him and that was the shadow I told the others it was dark and that's when the shadow king usually attacks ,so that means Kai has been taken by him. Well soon we had to go and try to rescue him. Then we headed off.

(? )

I saw him was that really Kai? If so he has grown up a lot since I last saw him. But I saw who took him so now it's time to go save him. I came out from hiding. I had finally escaped the shadow king and now my little brother has been taken by him. Well I had to get some stuff together. I started walking up to the shop but then I stopped because I saw some people there. I think they knew my little brother spark.(Spark is kais nick name)well I started going closer to the people. Then I secretly grabbed some swords and other stuff when they went looking and then I left.

(Kai)

I was still tied to that stupid table until I heard a sounded dark," hello I don't believe we have met. Well let me introduce the real shadow king. And I think you have met my daughter….Alyssa I gave her a necklace that I can use to control her mind. That's why she attacked you. Sadly you knocked her necklace off when you were fighting her. "well I'm glad I did. But why did you kidnap me? And why am I here? Then he said, "oh let's see you ask way too many questions. I think the less you know the better, "then he left. Well a few minutes later I hear a bunch of noise going on. What's going on and who's there? Then I heard the door burst open. Hey hello who is there, then I heard a voice it said, "hey let me get you down from there. Then she let me go. I still had my blind fold on. I was about to take it off when she put something over my nose then I blacked out.

(?)

Sorry spark but I can't let you see who I am yet. Well after I got him put there I put him In the old abandoned tree fortress ruins. Then I dumped some water on him. Then I climbed a tree and ran away. aww I hated to do that I haven't seen him in a long time. Well after that I took a piece of paper and wrote a note to the others telling them where he was, then I signed it a friend. Then I dropped it on some dude dressed all in blues head, then I ran away.

(Jay)

Well I looked up and I saw no one .well I opened the paper and inside was a note it said…..

I found your friend and took him somewhere he will be safe. He is at the old abandoned tree house. He is asleep but he should be awake in about an hour or so.

~ A friend

Well after that note I showed it to the others. Then Cole said, "well what are we waiting on lets go. "Well we soon found him and the note was right he was still asleep. Well Cole picked him up and we all went back to the Four Weapons. When we got there I looked at my phone I had a txt I opened was from sensei wu…

################################################## ###

Jay I need all of you at  
the monastery tonight  
so that you all can help  
me with the new ninjas  
pest. Ok  
- sensei

###########-(Ok sensei but a wat pest  
###########-(Idk wat ur talking about.

Oops I meant test.  
WHAT does idk mean?

############-(I don't know….

Well I'll just ask Cole  
later when I see him.

############-(No sensei it means :P… you  
############-know just forget it ttyl

What?

#############-(bye:P

################

Well I then told the guys about what sensei wanted us to do so we all got ready. Well on the way to the monastery we saw that Kai was waking up. Hey did you get enough beauty rest? Oh I guess you didn't. Then he sat up and said, "Jay shut up. What happened I was blindfolded and then I get knocked out and now I'm here. "o well sensei wants us to go and do the final test with the new ninjas. Then we all headed to the deck. Well first would be the ninja of potions so Zane, Cole, and Kai got ready. Well I was going to just sit back and watched. I kept the other dude away from the fight so he wouldn't know what the final test was.

(Drew)

Well I told the new ninjas that I would be back in a couple of minutes .then I left to go join the others. When I got there Serena, Joy, Nya, and Jay were sitting around. Hey what's up? What have I missed? Well then I hear Jay say, "well we saw Cole dance and Kai was kidnaped and we found the ninja of darkness. And I learned that sensei can't text." It took you how long to find out? Well I can tell you a lot about the new ninjas. Then everyone gathered around, to hear what I had to say.

(Cole)

We were on the roof tops of the building looking for the right time to attack the new ninja. Then we saw the perfect chance. We lowered our masks then jumped down and surrounded the guy. Then he saw us and started to fight. I mean really fight too. I looked him in the eyes and I saw no fear. I started fighting him fast too Zane was going for the back and kai was going at the sides and I was at the front. Well he knocked out Kai I somehow, I wasn't surprised but Kai did have one crazy night already. Well then the fight went to the ground then I heard sensei yell STOP. Then I and Zane backed up. Yes sensei. Then the guy got up. He said," so this was my final test? Did I pass, "then sensei said, "Yes and these are some of my students". And I'll show you the rest of them later." then we all bowed to sensei and walked away. After that I walked up to the new guy. Hey I'm Cole what's your name? then he said ,"My name is Riki, nice to meet you." Then we all talked about our first time doing the course. Well it took me only two tries. Then he told all of us about him. Then all of us went to go play video games.

(Serena)

Well next it would be me, Joy, and Nya against the girl. We were hoping that we would not get too injured. Well it was still our turn so we all got ready and then headed to the place where we were going to fight. Then we got ready for the right time then joy gave us the signal. We jumped down and started fighting. Well the fight started going all over the place. Well soon sensei came in and told us to stop so we did. Then sensei explained what the fight was all about. Then we all left to where the guys were. Then we all were together. But before I could sit down sensei told me I needed to do the training course, well then I I was doing the training course dummies I suddenly did spinjitzu. Then I ran around with a light blue color circling me then everywhere I went left a trail of snow. Then sensei told me that I was done and to go join the others. Then I bowed and left, wow one try.

(Joy)

Well I thought it was time to tell the others about the poisoned dart so I got up and got everyone's guys I know I should of told you all this a long time ago ,actually four days ago but I need all of you guys to help me find a flame flower. The flower has many different colors of fire on doesn't hurt to touch but you have to make it into a tea or it won't work. Then everyone looked at me. Then I felt strange so I went to the bathroom. While I was leaving to go I heard everyone whispering some things. Well when I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror, then I looked at teeth looked like dragons and my eyes had changed into a purple color. That is not normal for me, then it hit me I'm starting to transform into a dragon. All I could think was I had to get that remedy before I turned…..

#######################################

SORRY IF ANY WORDS ARE MISSIG IT HAPPENS A LOT

OOOOH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
WELL THERE ARE TWO WAYS TO FIGURE OUT….

GET ME 5 MORE REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE  
OR  
GET THE QUESTION RIGHT…..

SOO HERE IS THE QUESTION…

WHAT IS Cole THINKING

AND WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND THE FLAME FLOWER?

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	33. Lost and upset

(Joy)

The next morning we all got ready to go find the flame flower. Well I was really annoyed with my teeth being sharp. I kinda tried to avoid people all morning. Well then Cole walked up to me and hugged me. Well after that he said," Its ok Joy, I know we will find the remedy." Then I said what if we don't the flower is very rare. And you might not know this but it can only be found using travelers tea. Then he just put his finger over my mouth and then kissed me. Well then we all went to the bridge to get ready. Well I told Sensei wu that I would go because I was the one who needed the tea. Then sensei wu said, "Joy we are a team so all of us should go. But some of us will be with you in mind. I have to stay here with Kai. He is still tiered out. And Nya and Jay wanted to stay so they can remind him what happened. And the new ninjas still need a little more training. "Then I said ok then all of us except the new ninjas, Kai, Jay, Nya, and sensei left. We stopped by the tea store. I told the others that I would stay out I waited for them to come back out. Then we all left to go find that flower. Well we all poured the tea on the ground and thought of what we wanted. Then we all thought of the fire flower. Then we all had a portal standing in front of us. Well we all had a second thing of tea in a bottle so that we could go back. Then we all jumped through the portal. When we got up we were standing inside of a Dark cave. We could see but not too much. Well we asked Zane where we were. He said, "We are in Ninjago's MT Ruby, "then we looked around. We started walking until we heard a noise….we turned around and saw nothing. Well I got freaked out so we all stood close to each other. Well soon I was walking around the cave when I heard the noise again. Umm Zane turn your night vision on. Then he looked around. I see nothing do you or Serena? He said, "No" well we kept on trying to find that flower when we heard a noise. Uhh Zane, Serena, Drew, Cole are you all here? I heard everyone except drew. Drew, Drew where are you? I heard no noise ohh crap. Drew then we all started yelling his name. Well soon I heard Serena scream, Serena what's wrong. Its Zane, I just went to grab Icy's hand when I didn't feel him. Now he is gone great, Serena stay close to us. Then she said, "oh wait I'm a nindroid too. Then she put on her night vision. Umm Joy where is Cole. What do you mean he is right….I felt again he is not there. Uh Serena we better find that flower and the guys. Well soon we stayed close and began looking for the flower or the guys.

(Cole)

I woke up tied to a chair. Uhh where was I, I looked around to see I was in some type of room with all types of weapons. Ohh crap where is Joy and the others. Well I started trying to escape but the rope was hard to rip, even for me. Well I started moving until I saw someone. She looked at me in the eyes then I realized who it was. Joy what are you doing come here and untie me. Then she said," no, I am leaving you right here. See you later. But don't worry I'll be back later to see how you're doing, by the way I never had liked you, see you later char-Cole." then she smiled and before she left she turned the a.c to 100 it was all a lie she loved me. There was no way it was her, it couldn't have been it had to be a lie. It soon got hot and I started sweating. I was hot, Sad, confused, and wanted to get out of there….

(Zane)

I opened my eyes, my head hurt; all I remember was walking when something hit me hard on the head. Well I was tied to a chair. I looked around until I saw a girl, she turned around. Serena is that you come here and help me. Then she said, "Oh you finally woke up icy. Well you are about to become pure ice. "then she walked over to me and started dumping buckets of hot water on me. Then I asked her what is the matter with you Serena, I know you have a dark side but you would never be this evil. Then she said," aww how cute Icy thinks I actually loved him, well I don't I never really have, ooh look at the time, I must be going I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing. "then she dumped one more hot bucket of water on me. I was burning like fire the water was soo hot. Then I saw her walk to the a.c and turned it to 0 degrees Fahrenheit. I was sad, confused, mad, and couldn't believe this was happening. Well soon I was too cold and I began sneezing. The water thrown on me was making my clothes and circuits freeze to me. All I wanted was the truth and to get out of there….

(Drew)

I woke up looking around, where was I? I was looking around when I backed up into something pointy. I looked at me I had a couple of scratches and then I noticed that I was tied to a chair. Well I looked around the room until I saw a guy that looked a little like ZANE. Hey Zane come get me out of here. then he looked at me and said," Oh hey brother how are you?" Zane I don't know what got into you but untie me now! Then he said, "aww little brother you have always over reacted about stuff. Just calm down and relax. "then he walked over to me, he had a long chain in his hand. Then he hooked up the bottom of the chair with the chain. Uhmm brother what has gotten into you? Then he took the chain threw it over some giant metal bar about 5 inches off the celling. Then he said," I think you need a time out. "then he wrapped the chain around a stake in the cement, and started pulling the chain. I started going up, up, and up. Each time my chair tilted a the time he was done pulling the chain I was still tied to the chair and hanging upside down. Then he said," I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you, bye "then he left, I couldn't believe what just happen. I was feeling sick, confused, and wanting to get out of there. I couldn't accept what just brother just hung me upside down from a chain and left me. All I cared for after that was getting out of there…

(Joy)

As I was walking with Serena I hit my toe on something hard. I bent down to pick it I picked it up I saw a little bit of color coming out of under it. Then I put my hand down a hole where the stone used to be. I reached deep down inside until I felt a flower petal. I pulled my hand out of the hole then I looked at what I had was the flower. I got Serena to make snow around it so it didn't dry out. It would stay alive for one whole day as long as it had 5 drops of I melted the snow and put it next to the flower. The flower drank up all of the water and then I put it in my bag I had brought. Then we went to go find the we were walking I decided that I we should split up. I told her to send me a message telepathically if she needed help so then we split up. As I was walking I saw a light so I ran up to it. Then it went through all of these different passage ways. Then it led me to a metal door. I twisted the door knob and then a bunch of heat came out from it. Then I ran inside to find some ripped ropes on the ground next to a chair. I ran to the chair and looked around. I was about to look up but I felt a strong pair of arms put me in a head lock. Then a mad voice said, "You never liked me. You tied me to a chair and turned the a.c to 100 degrees. And you left Me." then I chocked out this. Cole what are you talking about? (COUGH COUGH) I have always loved you and I didn't tie you up. I was lost with Serena we came to find you .then he said, "oh really then if you didn't who did? "then it hit me we were in the dark there was only one person. (cough) Cole it's the shadow king and it's really me Joy. The he let go of me and looked at me closely. Then he said, "oh my gosh, I am soo sorry Joy, I was so confused. I thought that it was really you. "it is now but we have to hurry if you almost killed me then what's going to happen to Serena?

HEY HOPED U LIKED THIS CHAPTER

OK HERE IS THE QUESTION….

WILL Serena SAVE Zane ?  
WILL Zane KILL Serena OR  
WILL Joy and Cole save them in time?

Well review 5 new reviews and ill update  
or I will leave u in suspense !

Thanks and invite your friends;) bye

ninja gooooooooooo


	34. Competitions

OOH HERE IS CHAPTER 34

(Serena)

As I was walking I saw a green light. I felt like I should follow it so I led me through tons of tunnels and soon disappeared. Well where did it go? I looked around until I saw a light of a door. I walked up to the door and turned the soon as I opened it there was a burst of cold. I went in there as soon as I could see I saw a person frozen to a table. I ran up to the person, and then I looked closely. Zane is that you? Then it started moving. I quickly found something I could break the ice with. Well about five minutes later I had melted the ice. Zane, Icy, Icy, wake up are you ok? Then he quickly sat up and looked at me and flipped out. He quickly ran behind me and put one arm around my neck. Then I looked at my neck his other hand had a shurikn and it was pointed at my neck. Icy what it the matter with you? Then he said, "Don't play innocent with me, you're the one who broke my heart and froze me in ice." Zane I don't know what you are talking about it couldn't have been me. I was with Joy and have just found you. Then he said," O yeah prove it." then I sent him a video of me and Joy finding the flower. His eyes turned light blue as he watched the video from my memories. Then he said, " o my gosh I'm soo sorry I didn't believe you in the first place. "Then he hugged me, then he said, "Winter go find Cole and Joy and stay close to them I'm going to go find my brother, ok." Ok fine but be careful. Then he left to go find Drew. Well soon I found Cole and Joy. The flower made a bright light so I found them pretty easy. Well we just sat there and waited for Zane.

(Zane)

As I was walking I turned on my night I was walking I saw a metal door. I ran up to the door and twisted the knob and opened the door. I looked inside and saw a chain on the ground next to a broken chair. I quickly ran to it and put my hand on the chair. I sensed that my brother was here. I looked around and didn't see him. Then before I turned around someone put me in a headlock. Then I heard a voice it said," So I over react do I, and calm down while you tie me up and hang me upside till I get sick? Well get ready to regret saying that." Drew, brother (cough) what are you talking about I would never do that to you. Then he said, "Well you just did. "Then I sent him what I saw before I froze half to death. Then he let go of me. Then he said," OH brother I didn't mean to, I thought it was you. But if you were being frozen solid then who tied me up? "then I thought it must have been the shadow king. Then we both left and found the others. Hey Cole I think we should get out of here before anyone gets attacked again. then Cole said," AGEEED" then we poured the tea on the ground and we all focused where we wanted to go. And that was home. Well soon we fell out of the portal onto the training course. Whew it is great to be back. Then we looked at each other laughed and went to go see sensei and the others. Well as soon as we walked in we saw all of the others, well we are back. We walked and talked a little until something hit me…did we get the flower? Serena did you and Joy get the flower? She said, "yes and I almost forgot let me go get Joy. "Then soon Joy came back with the flower. I must say it really is a flame flower; there were fire flames of different colors on it. Well soon we took the flower to the tea shop so that that older lady could make it into tea. Well about 15 minutes later she had finished. Then Cole took it and gave it to Joy. Well she drank it then her eyes and mouth returned to normal. Then she said, "well how do I look?" then Cole said, "You look beautiful. "Then she ran up and they kissed. We'll went aww and then we left to go talk about what happened. Well the new ninjas were defiantly surprised about what happened. Then Alyssa said," ok so let me get this straight, all of the guys were kidnaped?" yep all of us. Well soon it got late so we all got ready for bed. Believe you me all of us were tiered from what happened. We all were just happy that we were back. Soon all the lights were out and we went to sleep.

(Joy)

Well during the night I had a nightmare. Soon I woke up hearing Cole. I heard him say, "Joy, Joy, Joy are you ok?" Then I open my eyes, yeah I guess so. Then we were both up. Sorry about waking you up I didn't mean to then he said," no it's ok well I was still sitting on my bed. Then I asked Cole if he could sing me a song. That might help me go to bed. Well since no one else was awake he agreed. Then he began to sing" "Home"by Philip philips

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [x2]  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [x4]

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo [x4]  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [x4]

Then I got sleepy and I went to sleep.

##########################THE NEXT DAY##################

(Serena)

The next morning I saw all of the falcons playing together. haha, Hey yuki come here. Yuki where have you been? Then she said, "oh well I was about to jump through the portal but it closed before I could jump through it. But I wasn't going to worry. Icy was there to watch you. But if he ever hurts you I will attack him and end him right then and there." Its ok Yuki but come hop on my shoulder. Well soon it was time for breakfast. We all walked to the kitchen to go and eat. Well the new ninjas talked about what they learned and did while we were gone. Well everything seemed peaceful until it was time for training. We all left to go train and you could already hear they guys saying who could beat who. Well I didn't care much but it was still funny to hear them talk about it.

(Cole)

Well today I was going to have a LITTLE friendly competition to see who was doing well. Well I told the others and they agreed, so it started. First up was me against Jay. Well then I heard Joy go ready 3, 2, 1 ninja goooo. Then we began sparring. We all had weapons but they were our old ones. I used my scythe to eventually trip Jay and then he fell. Well soon it was Kai against Zane. I said 3, 2, 1 ninja goooo and they began sparring. Well I started thinking which element was stronger. Fire could melt ice but then ice could put out fire. Well I wasn't done thinking when I saw Zane throw his shurikns at Kai. Then Kai was pinned up against a training post. I counted to ten but he couldn't get free so he lost. Well it took us 5 minutes before we got Kai unpinned. Then we did Riki against Drew. Then I did the usual 3, 2, 1 ninja goooo thing. Well soon Riki won that round. I asked Zach if he wanted to battle but he said ,"I don't want to actually, maybe another time." so we all sat and watched Joy manage the girl's tournament. But before that started we had a break. Then 10 minutes later Joy started the girl's tournament. First up was Serena against Nya….

################################################## ####

SOO HERE IS THE QUESTION… IF U GET 2 ANSWERS RIGHT ILL PM U A PREVIEW…

OK WHO DO YOU THINK OUT OF THE GIRLS WILL WIN?

Serena  
Joy  
Alyssa  
Nya

Post like this...

1st

2nd

3rd

4th


	35. Runaway Joy

WHOOP WHOOP CHAPTER 35 THANK YOU ALL

FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.

(Joy)

Ok 3, 2, 1 ninja goooo! Well Serena shot snow at Nya. Nya dodged and went in with two dull daggers .me and Cole had dulled some of the older weapons, That way we could use them sparring. Well any way Serena soon froze the entire training course with snow. Next thing you know Nya is sliding around the snow then Serena get a snow ball throws it at her then knocks her down. Then she points a dagger at Serena won next would be me and Alyssa. Well I got Nya to cover for me so she said,"3, 2, 1 ninja goooo. I ran to Alyssa she quickly dodged, and then she went to grab a sword. I ran to grab a scythe. Then we started fighting with a scythe and a sword. Well soon I used the scythe to trip her then after she fell I put the scythe to her throat. Then we did the top people. Well first we were going to do the guys then we were going to do the championship girls. Well first it was Cole against Zane.3, 2, 1 ninja goooo. Well soon I see Zane throw shurikns at Cole. Then Cole used his Scythe to stop the shurikns from hitting him. Then he used the back of the scythe to hit Zane, Zane dodged and tripped him. Cole quickly got up and tripped Zane. Then he pointed his scythe at Zane. Cole won after that. Then next was Riki against Cole.. I don't think that Zach likes to fight. But I guess only when it's necessary he will. Well Cole soon took a 5 minutes break. Then he went back to the battle. Well soon I said,"3, 2, 1 ninja goooo!Well Cole began fighting Riki and Riki fought back hard. Riki took a spear and Cole grabbed a scythe. Well soon Cole was trying to trip Riki but he couldn't trip him. I guess Riki was watching all of the matches. Well Cole hit Riki in the stomach knocking him to the ground, and then he pointed the scythe at him. Well Cole won that round. Next would be me and Serena.

(Cole)

Well I was going to start the girls finale .ok up first was Serena and Joy. Well I said 3, 2, 1 ninja goooo!Then you see Serena already freeze the course with snow. Then you see Joy do spinjitzu and throw the snow all over the place. Then Serena did her white spinjitzu. Well next thing you know they had weapons. Serena had a shurikn and threw it at Joy. Then Joy ducked down fast it missed her by an inch. Then Joy took a sword and tripped her. Then Serena fell. Joy put a sword to her Joy won. That means it would be me and Joy now. Well we took about 10 minutes to get ready for the next battle. Well I and Joy were ready. We left to the training room to soon as we stepped inside we heard the alarm go off. We all ran to the bounty to see what happened. Then Nya said," jamanki village is being attacked by snakes. "But how, the shadow king locked them all up. Then she said, "They are a new type of snakes created by the shadow king. There called shadow snakes. "They are pitch black and very poisonous. "Well the poison can supposedly turn you into a dark dragon for a year. Well I couldn't just sit there so we all got a plan and left for jamanki village. Well we were looking around the place. We didn't see any snakes. Well we were walking until I saw something move in an ally. Well I ran in there but I didn't see anyone. I turned around just in time to see a snake in front of me. I backed up to make sure it wouldn't bite me then I backed up into was a shadow snake. I quickly punched the snake behind me. Then in front of me was Joy she was fighting the one that was in front of me. Then while we were fighting two more snakes jumped down off some buildings. Then they circled around Joy.

(Joy)

As I was fighting I looked the snakes in the eyes. Well I didn't see anything behind me. i was fighting until I felt something go into my shoulder. I quickly turned around, it was a shadow snakes fangs. I quickly yelled to Cole but I don't think I was loud enough. Then everything looked blurry. Then the last thing I saw was a bunch of snakes circling around my friends. Then I fainted.

(Serena)

Well soon we were all being circled around, until I froze the entire place with snow. Then while the snakes were frozen we started to fight them. Well soon we chased them out of we were walking back to the bounty we saw looked like, like, like Joy? Cole quickly ran to her. He put his hand over her head. Then he said," Guys she has a really bad fever." Then he picked her up bridle style and took her back to the bounty. Well we were wondering how long it was going to be before she turned. Well I and Icy were both using our computers to figure out how long it would take. Well about 30 minutes later I pulled something up. Hey guys come here I found the answer. ok it will take 3 days unless if we can reverse the effect of the poison. The problem is there is no known way to. Well after that we started trying to figure out how to reverse the affects.

(Joy)

I woke up and looked around when I see that snake I'm gunna, wait how did I get here? I looked around and didn't see anyone then I walked in the hallway and stood at the door. Hey did I miss much, and then Cole looked at me and then ran and hugged me. Well I guess not. then while I was hugging him I heard a voice, it said," Hurt him" no I thought why would I ever do such a thing to my boyfriend? Then it said," you have a knife in your pocket. Don't kill him just hurt him." then the voice kept on talking. Then I yelled out loudly no I'll never do it!Then Cole looked at me," are you ok Joy? "yeah I'm fine I have to go to the bathroom really quick. Then I ran into the bathroom. What is going on? Then I heard a voice it said," oh don't you know. Since I made those snakes they have the power to turn someone evil. "And I guess they bit you. Now that you have that dark poison in you I can talk to you through your thoughts, "great now I'm stuck listening to you. Well soon I left the bathroom so that no one got any questions. as I was walking I saw Jay. Then I felt something come over me then I heard that voice said, "Attack him you never liked him anyways." no, no, no stop I thought. Then jay walked up to me, " Hey Joy can I help you? "No I'm fine then without thinking I hit him. Man I didn't mean to do that. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jay I didn't know where that came from. Well as the day went on I kept on hearing that stupid voice. Well the rest of the night was great. Everything was great, until I woke up that morning. Well actually it wasn't the morning more like the afternoon. Well throughout the day I was hearing the voices and wanting to attack. I stayed calm until training. I was sparring with Coco.***(Coles nickname)***I finally snapped. I lost all control. I started fighting more crazily until I attacked Cole. Then next thing you know he started trying to talk me back to myself. I heard him say, "Joy I know the real you is still in there, I know it's hard to but you have to fight back against the poison. Then I fell to the ground. When I woke up it was late at night, I looked around. I saw Cole asleep in a chair next to my bed. Well I didn't want to hurt anybody anymore so I wrote a note to them…..

**_Dear friends,_**

**_I have left so I wouldn't hurt anyone else. The poison will soon take over my mind and I will start losing it I have left to keep you all safe from me. I will miss you all but I must leave._**

**_P.s Cole I'll love you till I die._**  
**_With sadness_**  
**_~Joy_**

Then I rolled up the note put it on my bed, then climbed out of my window and I was walking I thought to myself I will never be the same again…..

##############################

OOH POOR JOY WHAT WILL BECOME OF HER?

WEL READ AND REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE..

OK HERE IS THE QUESTION…

HOW WILL THE OTHERS RESPOND TO THE NOTE?

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOO


	36. Just a pet

(Cole)

The next morning I woke up and looked at Joy's I looked I didn't see her. Joy, Joy where are you? I ran to her bed I saw something on it. I saw a note on it, I read it to everyone. She ran away come on we have to go find her. Well we traveled to far and wide and couldn't find her. All I thought all day was Joy where are you?

(Joy)

Well I woke up in a cage. What happened I went to touch my eyes but I scratched myself somehow. What the blaze is going on I thought. I was looking around until a light turned on. Then I looked at my hands. They had claws and scales on them. Then I saw a mirror, I looked at it. I was turning into a dragon I had purple scales with little streaks of black. I looked at me again, good thing I left. Well I wasn't alone in a cage. I saw a Boy about 17; his foot was tied to a bar of the cage. Then I looked at my foot it was scaly and had claws. Then I noticed I was tied with a leather cuff and a chain. Well I started moving but I couldn't break it, even as a dragon. Well I could still speak so I started talking to the guy. Luckily I couldn't hear any voices, until the middle of the conversation. I started hearing the voice again. This time it said," Kill him. "No, no, no I won't then the kid backed up. Then I started making all types of weird dragon sounds. Then I suddenly forgot who I was and I attacked the boy. I started scratching him, kicking him and throwing him around. Then my feelings came back to me. Then I looked what I had done. Then while I was looking around I saw a Boy walk in through a metal door outside of the cage. I started roaring and growling at him. Then he looked me in the eyes and lifted his hand up. Then I quickly shut up and stared at him. Then he said, "I speak dragon you know and some of those word were uncalled for." then I roared once as if to say sorry. But it wasn't the real me saying that, my body wouldn't listen to me. Then he walked over to me with his hand still up and his eyes looking straight into mine. Then he said," Aww what's wrong not feeling yourself? "then I didn't say anything. I was trying to speak but my voice wouldn't say anything. Well then he put his hand on my head and stared scratching the side of my neck. this time there was only one little part of me that was good. That was a little part of my thoughts. That was how I was able to think straight. But most of the time I just lost it and did whatever the boy told me. If he told me to roll over I would roll over if he told me to sit I would sit. But there was always a little part of me that wanted me to stop listening to him. If I ever attacked him or disobeyed him he would get the whip out. Well by the time the boy took off the cuff and chain off my foot I was pretty much trained. If he let me out of my cage I wouldn't fly off, Even if that little good voice said to. Then he told me it had been a week. But all I did was just look at him, but inside deep, deep, deep down a little voice said Cole I miss you.

(The Shadow King)

As I was sitting on my throne when my son came in, hello Jake how is the new PET doing? Then my son said, "Well Father she is listening perfectly. But I haven't tried riding her yet. "Well that is good, and then I told him that I was very happy with him, then I sent him off. Well we must get her into our total control. Then I walked over to my crystal ball. I looked into to it and saw Joy. She was sleeping soundly. Well I guess that she has already forgotten her past with the ninjas. Well I went to my bedroom. Whoo being a villain can take a lot out of you. Well soon I told the guards that I was going to sleep and to not disturb me.

(Jake)

Well after I left my father I went to go check the pet before going to bed. I went in and looked inside at the dragon. She was sound asleep curled up against the cage. Well when I got to my bed I sat around thinking. I bet she was even prettier as a person. I kinda liked the pet. Last Thursday my father said he had a present for was my birthday and I was turning 17.i was wondering what my present was. Turns out he got me a Dragon. I knew who it used to be but I seemed to fall in love with her anyways. Well soon I went to sleep.

(Cole)

Well I woke up in the middle of the night thinking about Joy kept on thinking will I ever find or see you again. Then I thought to myself, stop thinking like that Cole. You know Joy she can take care of herself. But we still need to find her. Well during the night I climbed onto the top of the Bounty and looked at the stars. Well about 15 minutes later it got colder so I went back to my room and went to sleep.

(Serena)

Well it was about 3:30 am so since everyone was asleep I went to go for a swim. We were sailing in the sea so I decided I would go for a swim. I would go at morning but I don't want anyone else to see me. I jumped into the water and then transformed. I looked at my tail, and then some fish came to join me. I went swimming for 30 minutes then I had to climb back on the bounty. After I pulled myself up I heard a voice say, "Do you need a hand?" I got worried so I put my head up, it was just Zane. Then he said," decided to go for a swim I see. Aww are you getting out already I was going to come join you." then I said oh its ok come on we can swim for a little while. Then we swam around and talked. Then 30 minutes later we both got out. Well Zane helped me dry off. Then there was a flash of light and my feet came back to me. Then Zane said," Remember this winter?" then he pulled out a necklace with a gem that was shaped like a diamond. is that from what I think it is? Then he said," Yes "then he put the necklace back on me then we kissed and went to bed.

(Joy)

The next morning Jake came in the door and told me what we were going to do. Then he said," Ok today let's try riding you." then I looked at him and in dragon I said," are you sure? "then in dragon he said," Yes I believe we can do it shadow." Then I nodded at him. Then he went into some closet and grabbed a saddle for dragons. He found one that was dark purple. He put the saddle on top of me then he tightened the straps together. Then he went back into the closet and pulled out a bit. Then he walked over to me put it in my mouth and pulled the other part over my head in front of the seat. Then he climbed on and he started trying to fly me. Well after the 10th try he could fly me perfect. He flew me through trees over water and into the clouds. Well it was lunch time and he flew me back to the shadow world. We landed next to the castle. Then he led me back to my cage. I crawled in and waited for him to get me my dinner. He brought me a dragon size bowl of bloody meat. As a dragon I thought it was delicious, before he left I said thank you master in dragon. Then he replied in dragon," you welcome shadow, "then he left. But deep, deep, deep, down inside I thought I really have become a monster. Then I thought Cole if you can hear me now I just want you to know I love you, and miss you. Then, the little voice inside me thought, was I hope this year gets over quickly. ** (the month is June) **then all I could think after that deep down inside was "all I am is just a pet."

###################################

OOH POOR JOY WILL SHE EVER ESCAPE?

WEL HERE IS THE QUESTION…

WILL Cole FIND HER?

PLEASE REVIEW..

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	37. Seen and still in love

(Joy)

Well later on I got very tired so I left to go take a nap. Well as I was sleeping I had a strange dream.

################################################## ###  
Hey Joy are you ready for training? A boy about 17 stood in front of me. Then I see a girl about 16 run to him and say," yeah lets go." then they hold hands. And walk away I saw a dude dressed all in Blue. I run to him where am I asked. Then he walks straight through me. I must be in a dream. I then walk around until I see the two people again. This time the couple is laughing. Then everything goes black. Then I see a little spotlight. I look; I am at an amusement park. Then I see the boy dressed all in black standing on a stage with a guitar, and then he starts singing. After he is done the guy goes and runs to the girl dressed all in purple. She looks happy she about to say something but an arrow hits her. She warns the boy from an incoming arrow. Then everything went dark again. Next I see the boy put the girl in a headlock, then he lets go of her and kisses her, then they leave. Then it goes black then I see the boy crying over a girl lying on the ground. He then picks her up and takes her back to a ship. Then the dream ends…  
################## END OF DREAM #####################

I wake up hearing my master's voice I quickly get up. Then he put his hand up and put it on the top of my head. then he says," Your emotions say that you are happy to see Me." then I gave a giant roar. Then he led me out of the cage. He hoped on my back and we flew off. I still couldn't get that dream out of my head, or was it a dream? What if it was a memory, it had to of been a dream, maybe? Well soon my master went to go pick up something from the store so I stayed in the woods. Then I saw a black car parked near the woods I grabbed it and melted it. Something came over me and I wrote something. When I was done I put it under a ton of leaves. Then we quickly flew home.

(Cole)

Months went by and we still never found Joy. The month is now September. There has been peace in Ninjago. But there is no peace inside of me, i missed Joy. Well I was still the leader and everyone was still here. Last week we celebrated Kai's birthday, He is now everybody is quiet about Joy around me. They act as if she never exists, but I miss her. Well soon I went to go take a walk. The autumn breeze felt like a wave of comfort over I was walking I pulled out the note and looked at the bottom.

P.S Cole I'll love you till I die.  
~Joy

Then I started singing "When I was You Man" by Bruno Mars I know she was all evil and not dating anyone but it's just how I felt….

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistake  
But I just want you to know…

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man…

Then I shed a tear on the note. I put the note back in my pocket and continued my walk. Well it soon got dark so I headed back to the soon as I got back Jay asked me where I went. I told him I went for a walk. Then after dinner and training I just went to bed.

(Sensei wu)

Wel things were starting to get crazy around the I called my brother to send Lloyd over to talk to the team. Since he talked hope into all of us at the dark island, I thought he could come and talk some hope into I got my phone out and started texting my brother….

################ Big Brother #################

Hey Garmadon I need  
you 2 send Lloyd to  
my monastery. I need  
Lloyd to talk some  
hope into one of my  
students…..  
```````````````````````````````````````````` Ok I'm telling him now  
OK thanks.  
`````````````````````````````````````````` U R WELCOME LITTLE BROTHER XD

What does XD mean?

```````````````````````````````````````````` Nothing. : P

############################################

Well that's perfect Lloyd will be here soon. Since he has the dragon he should get here quick. Well soon Lloyd came and I took him to Cole. Then I explained the whole thing to Lloyd. then he said," Wow poor Cole, well I will try the best I can." then he went inside of the room.

(Lloyd)

Hey Cole, then he looked at me and said," Hey Lloyd what has brought you here? "well I came here to talk to you. Listen up I know how it feels to have someone you love turn evil. Look at my dad; I loved him even when he tried to kill me. You need to loosen up its ok. I don't know Joy as well as all of you but, she will show up sooner or later. Then he smiled a little. Cole I see what's the matter with you, you need to think of all the good times you had with her. If you keep thinking about all the bad things you will never remember the good things. I had a hard time thinking about the good times I had with my dad, when he was evil, because I had never seen him good. But you're different. You had some great times with Joy just think about it. Then he started telling me all of the great memories he had with her. See I told you. Then I took him and dragged him out of his room, literally. I have to say he isn't the ninja of earth for no reason. He literally was solid like rock as I dragged him. Well I took him and put him on the couch. Then I got the others to come in. well soon I met sensei wu's new students. Except for Zane and his girlfriend, I wonder where they went. Well then we all got together to see what was on TV.

(Cole)

Well Lloyd was right and after talking I did feel a little Jay was flipping through the channels he was at channel 16 when something caught my eye. STOP I yelled then Jay turned back to channel was the news, and then they replayed yesterday's video footage of a giant shadow in a dark forest. Then he hit stop I looked at the video it looked like a dragon's shadow, then he hit play. Then the reporter said," here is a picture of a car that we found close to where the shadow was seen. I looked at the picture it was the shape of a heart it was melted too. Then the reporter said, "We don't know why this car was put in this shape, but more importantly what is hiding in the Ninjago forest? And will it ever be found, all researchers are baffled of what this creature may be. "Then it was over then I looked on the computer and looked up that picture again and was the shape of a heart then I zoomed the picture even closer it had some scratches on it I looked even closer and on it said," C+J" then it hit me I scrolled down at the picture of the shadow it was a shadow of a dragon, only dragons breathe fire and only dragons could make scratches, and there is only one dragon who would put "C+J" it had to of been Joy!Then the others ran to me then Lloyd said, "What is wrong? "I said nothing but Joy sent me a message. She does still remember me. But by the looks of it only a little part of her does. But that must be the part that is trying to take over the dark poison. Well the rest of the night I was happy. Then before I went to bed all I could think was, "You do still love me." then I closed went to sleep.

################################################## ####

OOH WHAT DO U THINK?

WEL HERE IS THE QUESTION….

WILL JOYS SMALL GOOD SIDE EVER REVERSE  
THE POSION BEFORE A YEAR?  
OR WILL SHE Remain JAKE'S PET?

PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	38. Transformed

:,( SORRY THIS WAS SOO LATE YESTERDAY my grandma's cat died and she died last year. so I had to dig the hole to put THE CAT in THE GROUND. :,( AND THAT'S THE ONE ANIMAL THAT REMINDED ME OF HER. :,( : ,,,,,( (KEEPS ON CRYING)and it was hard not thinking of her.

BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 38

Transformed

(Joy)

Well it was soon morning. And I as usual got up when my master Jake came in. today he said in dragon," today we are going to practice your attacks. sadly my bad side was still stronger than my good side, so I followed him. Then I roared and said ready in dragon. He then led me out to a giant court yard. I looked around there were all types of targets. Soon he said in dragon," OK let's see what moves you have. "Then I faced a target dressed all in red. Then he said let's see um can you breathe fire? Then I backed up and purple fire came out of my mouth and burnt the target." good "he said, then we tried to see if I had any more attacks. Then I pointed my head toward 6 targets and roared out loud and the next thing you see is the target being lifted into the air. Then my master said, "Let's call that move "physic beam. "Then he said," Ok shadow, think of all of your anger and aim at that dragon target. Well the target was actually shaped like a dragon. Well I got all of my anger together and all of a sudden a ball of purple energy forms in my mouth, then I aim at the target and shoot the target. The target got shot in half. Then Jake said," Good let's call that "dragon rage. " Well soon we both got tiered and we both web back to the castle. We both went in I went back into my cage and went to sleep. I was exhausted.

(Lloyd)

It was about 4:30 and it was feeling great outside so we decided that we would all go on a walk through the forest. Well we were all calm until I saw someone. I looked it was just Zane, oh hey Zane. Then Zane said, "Lloyd you have to go and run now you have to hurry before it's too late, "But why? "Lloyd trust me leave now or someone is going to kill you." What, who? "I'll txt u later just go, "Zane said. Well I soon left, i still don't know why. Well I just left. I went to the bounty and told sensei wu that i had to leave anyways.

(Zane)

I was glad Lloyd listened to me. About 1 minute later Serena walked up. Then she said," Hey icy ready for the nature walk," yeah. I couldn't let Serena and Lloyd see each other. Well the walk was nice we saw birds and all types of animals. Well soon it was getting dark so we started walking we were walking I told the others to stop, I sensed an evil. Then I turned around I saw a shadow fly by me. then I told the others to follow me, I ran into a cave. Then I poked my head out. Then I saw a dragon with a person on its back. Then I heard the guy say something in dragon, yes I speak dragon. he said, "listen shadow stay right here if anything comes after you in an aggressive way fight, ok?" then I heard the dragon say," ok master" then the boy left. Well the forest was a little foggy plus a little dark. The moon was very bright it was about almost a half moon. Well I kept on looking at the dragon and so did Cole. Then Cole whispered to me," Do you think that is Joy? "No, I cannot tell. But if we scare it or make it uncomfortable it will attack us. Then Cole said," Well I'm going to take that chance." He quietly ran behind trees until he was like 5 feet away, But to be precise 5.512 feet away. Well soon he looked closer at the dragon. Then I think the dragon smelled him, it's not a bad thing but dragons have a great sense of smell. Then I heard the dragon say, "Who is there I can hear your breathing. "Then I looked at Cole I forgot he doesn't know dragon. I followed the same pattern Cole used to get 2 minutes I was right behind him. Cole the dragon said, "Who is there. "That mean it knows you're here. Well I told Cole that I would translate whatever he said. Then he asked me, "You know dragon?" yeah so what. Well we had a conversation going on until the guy came back we headed to the cave and watched the dragon and rider ride off, we watched them until they disappeared into the fog. Well after that we headed back to the bounty.

(Joy) aka shadow

I was in my cage eating dinner. I still couldn't figure out who that was. The voice sounded familiar though. Well it started getting late so I just went to bed.

(Cole)

I was back at the bounty with the others. Until I thought of something, I ran to Riki. Riki let me see all of your potion books. I told him to help me find a potion that would help restore Joy back to normal. Well we went through like 100 books. Well we were still searching until Riki said," well Cole I have found a potion that can reverse any snakes will even knock all of that dark poison out of her forever. But the problem is it can only make someone turn back to normal but the effect of the venom will stay." So you mean it will turn her back to normal but she will still be half dragon? He said, "Yes" so you mean she could transform into a dragon and then return normal again? Oh what are we waiting for let's make it. Then Riki said," ok you're in luck I just happen to have all of the ingredients. Then he got his stuff out and started mixing. Well about 30 minutes later It was done, thank you soo much Riki. Then it hit me how were we going to get Joy to drink it? We saw her and her friend only today. Well I had an idea but it was risky. I told the others about my plan. They all thought I was crazy, then Jay said, "are you serious Cole?" yeah as serious as I'll ever be. Then I got ready to go hand deliver something to the shadow kingdom. Well I bought some travelers tea, and then I see Riki and Alyssa come in. then I heard Riki say," were coming with you." No its ok, then he said," we are coming with you if you like it or not," then I said fine come on. Then we bought 2 more bottles, that way we would have a way to leave. Well we got all of our stuff together then I told them to think about the shadow kingdom. Then we opened our eyes and we all jumped into the portal. Then after I looked around we were in the shadow kingdom. I start looking for the castle; Riki and Alyssa are behind me. I soon see the castle, we all climbed over the wall and then we find ourselves in the garden. I see many plants; I saw a forever blossom and a flame flower, and ton of other types that are used for potions. I turn my back to see Riki grab some of the plants. I took a couple of the plants too. Well soon we found our way into the castle. We walked in a ton of rooms trying to find the one he might keep a dragon in. well we had to hid behind curtains, run around, and we had to of opened at least 200 doors. Well soon I saw that boy again he went into a door with a silver colored knob. Well about 30 minutes later he left so I got a plan. Ok Riki you are going to go in with me, and Alyssa sorry but I need you to stay out here and tell us if anyone is coming. Then me and Riki went in, it was dark so we turned on the lights. Then we saw her. She was purple with black streaks. Then I walked up to her. I remember doing something like this to rocky. I let her sniff me then I petted her on the head. Hey Shadow, I hated saying that her name was Joy but she would only respond to shadow. Then Riki poured the potion into her water bowl. Well then I took her collar and pulled her toward her water dish. Then she started and Riki crossed our fingers. There was a flash of light and in a purple ninja GI was Joy. She looked at me then ran. I ran to her, she jumped in my arms and we kissed. Then I said Joy listen your still dragon but you can control it. If you want to turn into a dragon you can. then she said," Coco while I was pure evil dragon I had a little voice in me that kept on thinking of said I miss you and I love the way did you see the gift I left you?" you mean the car? Then she said, "Yes a something made me feel good when I wrote "C+J" and I know why." then we were all getting ready to leave. Thankfully it was night so we snuck , Joy, Alyssa, and Riki. Then we used traveler's tea to take us back to Ninjago. Then I saw the monastery about a mile away. When we got there I told Joy to stay outside. Then I walked in and then everyone looked at me. Then they all asked if I had gotten Joy, and I said YES. Joy walked in and everyone ran up and hugged her. I was mostly happy though. I was soo glad we had rescued her….

################################################## 

OOH THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER NO, YES WEL REVIEW

OK QUESTION TIME..

AND FOR YOU WHO DON'T KNOW IF YOU GET THE QUESTION RIGHT I WILL SEND YOU A SNEEK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…

OK QUESTION…  
WHAT WILL JAKE DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT THEY TOOK HER?

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOO


	39. Everything has changed even me

THIS CHAPTER HAS MY OWN OC THAT IS LIKE SOUL eater THE GUY IS A MEISTER ANS HIS FRIEND IS A WEAPON.

(Cole)

I was soo happy that we saved Joy thought it was kinda cool that she was half dragon. I mean how many people can honestly say my girlfriend if half dragon. Plus it makes our relationship even better because I love dragons. Well I looked at the clack and it was 11:55, hum almost midnight. Soon we all went to bed. Well late at night I heard a noise. I got up and followed the noise; it was coming from Joy's room. I looked at her she was having a nightmare. Well I walked in there and laid next to her and put my arms around her. She quit making noises, and then we fell asleep. Then I heard Joy say," I love you Cole and I meant it. You were the only thing that kept me from becoming completely evil." I love you too I said, and then we fell asleep.

(Zachery)

I was soo tired but I had to get up. I went to the training course to join the others for sunrise exercises. We did all of these strange types then we eventually finished. After we had finished we left for breakfast. Well Zane cooked, thankfully, I have heard of Coles food, Jay told me. well soon we all just hung out at the monastery. Well everything was great until heard the siren go off, and of course it was shadow snakes. I figured out something with enough light they will die because they can only stay in the shadows, so I explained the others. Well then we all got together to leave. Then Cole said to Joy," hey turn into your dragon form and some of us can ride you." then she said," you mean like the ultimate dragon, well maybe but it is kinda weird. "Well then after minutes of discussion she agreed. She sat in the middle of the training course and then transformed. She was a big dragon. Then we hopped on the back and we flew off. We soon got to the place and we hopped off. Then we spotted some snakes and started attacking.

(Jake)

Pissed off is what I am. They took I walked near the cage I saw a bottle, I sniffed it, and it was a potion. I had already got my father to get the shadow snakes out. Well I walked to the red door and opened it, and found my friend Alex. Hey Alex time to go. Transform, then she turned into a chain scythe. Then she said," it has been a couple of weeks, what have you been up to?" oh um not much just up and about. Well lets go, then we left to the fight. Then we both stood in an ally and watched. Then we saw the black ninja and Joy together. I slowly walked out and said oh I found you Joy there you are Joy. I am afraid you got lost. Then she said," No ill never come back with you. "Then I said Hey Joy how about you turn back into a dragon and follow me and I will leave you and your pathetic friends alone, and not to mention you idiotic boyfriend. Then she said, "I'll make you take that back." Then she charged at me. I easily dodged and then got a silver whistle out. I blew it, she quickly stopped and fell to the ground. Then the boy dressed all in black ran to her then he charged at me. He somehow kicked the whistle out of my hand. Then I asked my weapons are you ready? She replied," yeah lets go. "Then I ran at him, I wrapped my chain around his leg and made him fall. I went to hit him with one of the scythe blades but he dodged and it missed. Then he jumped up and kicked me in the face. While he was close to me I punched him in the face. Then I said Alex go to ninja blade mode. Then Alex turned into a ninja blade. Then the boy in black pulled out a scythe and we both attacked each other. We both fought hard; soon Joy got up and helped him. Then I told Alex to turn back into chain scythes. I attacked and knocked them both down.

(Cole)

How the blaze is this guy's weapon turning into all of this other crap. I turned around to check on the others they were almost done destroying the snakes. Well the guy fought hard, then I realized something, can Joy turn into a weapon? Did that idiot do something to her; is she more than just a Dragon? Well all l of these stupid questions knocked off my focus. Before I realized it the guy kicked me and punched me and I fell to the ground. I quickly snapped out of it and started attacking again. Well soon all three of us were injured pretty badly so soon he ran away swearing that he would return. Well soon we both had each other's hand on each other's shoulder and were limping to the others we were both exhausted from the fight. We were standing in front of them when we both passed out. About 3 hours later I woke up in the infirmary Nya and Zane were walking in to check on us Joy was on a bed right beside me. I got up then Zane ran to me, he said, "Cole you need to rest you have some pretty bad cuts and bruises." Fine but if I need to get up I will. "Cole!" he said, fine I'll just sit in here. well I looked at Joy she started waking up. hey Shadow I said sarcastically. "Really funny coco," she said. Well want to tell me why you flipped out because of a little whistle. Then she said, "Cole you but head you wouldn't know it was a dragon whistle. It hurts dragons and makes them go crazy. "oh so is that why oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked. Then she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes and said, "Its ok," then we both leaned over to kiss. Then the others left the room. Well soon like 2 days later we were back up to full health. After that we got up and started walking around. Alyssa, Drew, Riki and Zach were in the training room. Well we soon decided to join. We both went out there and started training.

(Joy)

Well after training Alyssa walked up to me and whispered something to me, she wanted me to meet her in her room. Well I felt like she needed to tell me something so I met her in her room. Then she said, "Thank you soo much I know I can trust you, listen I wanted to tell someone this so I chose you. ok here it goes, I like Riki. "what are you serious o my gosh no friggen way. Well then she said, "Well I am serious." Ok well umm your secret is safe with me and if you ever need any advice go to Nya or me, don't go to Serena. Well soon she left. As I was sitting on my bed I thought of something i wonder if Cole knows that I can turn into a weapon too. I didn't want to tell him, being half dragon was bad enough. Well I said to myself out loud transform and I turned into a black scythe. Then I turned back to normal, I am such a freak. Well soon months went by and there was peace. The season was winter and the month was December. Well Zane and Serena were always playing in the snow or ice. Well as for me and coco we stayed inside where it was warm. Me and coco snuggled next to the couch bedside the fire it was nice and warm, safe and secure, I was in love. Well the next day I felt like I needed to tell Cole what Jake's scientist's did to me. I walked up to him and said coco I need to tell you something. Then he said, "What is it you can tell me anything?" ok um coco I am now a humanoid. Then he looked at me like I was crazy, then I said watch. I transformed into all of the weapons I could. Then I said and coco I have to have a meister to help me. Can you be my meister? I don't have to kill anything or anybody but we have to be a team or I need a team member so can you be it...

################################################## ###

OOH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?

Sorry its not a soul eater crossover but this is what I thought of

WEL ITS QUESTION TIME…  
OK WHAT AND HOW IS Cole GOING TO RESPOND TO THIS

THANKS PLEASE REVIEW

NINJA GOOOOOOOOOOO


	40. Saved, Forgotten, and Taken

(Cole)

What you mean those things from that world next to Ninjago? You mean the people who can turn, into weapons and back into humans, ha im officially jealous. Well I was stuned but I said, yes Joy it does not mater if your half dragon or half weapon I will always love you no matter what. Then she said, "Cole if you tell anyone so help me ill turn into a dragon and beat the crap out of you," I won't. So you just want them to find out by themselves? "Yes "she said. Then we just snuggled together, and then we kissed. Then Jay walked in, he said, "aww come on guys you couldn't of kissed in your room?" then I got mad, Jay quit Pissing me off. You could always go into another room you know. Then he just walked away. Well it was getting around time for training, I looked at my watch, ugh 3:40. Great only ten minutes, I woke up Joy and then we all left for the training room. Well all of us were ready for training; we hadn't put one foot across the door before the alarm went off. Great lets go. We ran to the bounty. Then we looked at the map, it was an entire army of shadow solders. We got ready then I walked to Joy, hey umm joy well how do you work? Then she said," well you have to tell me to transform and I'll turn into my main weapon, a black scythe. Then you can use me to fight with or I can transform back into a person, got it" yeah but um right now you can just turn into a kinda felt weird but anyways she transformed into a dragon, and then the ninjas who didn't have a ride could ride her.

(Joy)

Well as we neared the place everyone hopped off my back, then I turned back into a person. Then I looked at Cole, he was looking at something. I turned my head to see Jake. Then he said with an evil shadowy tone, "Hello Shadow how long has it been. I am here not to fight but to make a deal with you. If you give up yourself and come back with me and I'll leave your friends and this place alone." What, never I would never be your pet or weapon, the poison in my blood is gone. Then he said," Ooh so naive, don't you understand, you are still half dragon so all the things that work on dragons will work on you," No they won't, and then he pulled out the silver whistle and blew it. That little brat was right it was hurting my ears, since I was half dragon. I quickly transformed into a black scythe, thankfully the form I was in now helped keep the sound out a little. Then I said Cole are you ready? He picked me and we started fighting. Well I couldn't feel too much of the pain. That Jake punk used his weapon Alex. Since both I and Alex were in weapon form we could communicate. Hey Alex long time no see? then she said," oh look if it isn't jakes little pet." why I ought to, Cole make sure we kick their butts. Then he said," ok ." well soon the fight was all of us. I could see outside of the weapon, I saw the shadow army and all of my friends fighting them. Zach, Zane, Drew, Jay, and Kai were using their full potentials to create light. Then I saw Cole I looked at him he was still fighting Jake. Well soon Jake changed his weapon into chain scythes. He threw one at Cole's leg it wrapped around his leg and he fell, Trust me I felt it. Well next thing you know Cole tells me to turn into a ninja sword. I turned into one immediately, and then we started fighting again. Soon Cole fell to the ground before I transformed I looked Jake was coming to pick me up. But he couldn't, that meant only one thing, he wasn't in sync like me and Cole. Well then he picked up Cole and started walking away with him. I changed my form and ran after him. Then it struck me wait on a minute I transformed into a dragon and flew after him. I used physic beam I lifted them up in the air then I flew up high. Then after I was past the clouds I dropped them I dived and saved Cole he landed on my back it hurt really bad. Then I left him by one of the buildings. Then I transformed back into a person, I ran to see if he was ok, I looked at him. He had been cut sideways down the chest. I started telling him to hold on. Then I saw Jake walk up he said, "Ohh what a shame, I'll make a deal with you. I will restore your boyfriend and make him perfectly fine only if you come with me, and not attack me or hurt me." You mean if I follow you can and will make him better as if he never got cut? "Yes, but you have to follow me, but I must warn you I will take all of his memories of you, but if you can make him fall in love with you again without kissing him, he will stay healed and you can stay his weapon. " Then I thought to myself, I can't let him die and I don't want to follow this creep. But oh time is running out I have to think, and then I made up my mind. Fine you have yourself a deal but fix him up first. Then Coles wound was completely healed, then I looked one more time at him, I wrote a note and stuck it in his pocket. And then I followed Jake and Alex.

(Alex)

You stupid kid, you let this jerk take you back. And now you are stuck with him. I would leave but unless if my meister didn't want to be partners anymore i am stuck with him. But I don't mind the guy is a jerk, and his element is emotions, but he is still my meister and we both are connected very well. But anyways to be honest I felt bad for the element is wind so my main weapon form is a metal fan. He used me to cut the girls boyfriend. I can't disobey him, I respect him. He is not 100% evil neither is me. If only Joy understood that she is the one who is supposed to help us break free from this evil. I was once a person too, that was until I met him, Jake. It was just like any other day I was going on a walk right before I went back to my apartment. As I was walking home I felt like I was being watched, I went home anyways. I turned around before I unlocked the door I saw a boy about 16. He started asking me questions, I answered them of course. Sadly unaware of who he was I invited him into my apartment. Well we both got along very well then he asked me if I would like to be his partner. Well I agreed, but I didn't know what he was going to do to me. The next thing I remember is following him to some place. Turns out he turned me into one of those humanoids from that world across from this world. But then he showed me how I could transform, he also taught me how we could work together. I'm glad he didn't turn me into a dragon though. I don't know how that girl keeps her self-stable as one third dragon, one third humanoid, and one third person. I surly would have lost it; she must be one tough girl. Well soon we reached the castle. Joy turned into her weapon form again. Then Jake said, "oh its ok Shadow, you have nothing to worry about. You will be the perfect dragon/humanoid/person ever. Well I Jake told me to turn into my weapon form too so I did. Then he carried both of us to the scientists. Then he said, "Hello I need you to check my weapon partners, "then the doctor said, "ok," then he left. Then Joy looked at me with disgust in her eye. Then I just looked at her, and then the doctor came to check on us.

(Cole)

Well it was time to go we had fought off all the snakes. Then I walked over to my team, hey you all did great now let's go to the monastery. then Zane said," uh Cole where is Joy?" who I said I was confused. Who is this Joy you speak of? I have never met him who is he? Then Jay said," Dude Joy the purple girl ninja. Your girlfriend for heaven's sake!" who I don't know what you are talking about. Well I for one was quite confused.

(Zane)

This is not good at all, Cole does not know who Joy is. I have taken him in the infirmary to check on him. He is completely fine. He doesn't have a bump on his head or anything, This is surely a predicament. Well soon later on at night I went to do the laundry, I always check the pockets to make sure that there is nothing in them. I was checking Cole's shirt and found a piece of said this…

############### Note ################

Dear who ever,

I have made a deal with the shadow kings son Jake. I have saved Cole from a critical slice down the chest. I have to make Cole fall in love with me without kissing him. But for now I'm stuck with Jake and Alex. And if this is Zane I knew you might find it, you and your good laundry skills. But make sure to warn the others.

~Joy

################## End ################

Well I read it over and over again and sure enough it was Joy's hand writing. Well I quickly gathered all of the team together plus sensei. Everyone was here except Cole. We told him we had a special TV show for him. In all of the people Lloyd texted me one TV show that would make him unable to look away. It was My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. That was pure genius , no one not even me can look away from that TV show, you want to look away but you can't. Somehow something told me that Lloyd watched it because he brought like season 1, 2, and 3. Well I looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face, then he said," I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't start looking for you all. What a child, that was one of the lamest excuses to watch my little pony. Well whatever. Well I soon got to the others and broke down the news. When I finished there was dead silence, then Nya said, "You mean Joy sacrificed herself to keep Cole alive?" yes but Cole has to fall in love with her again, but Joy is with Jake. And as long as Cole doesn't know who she is she will have to stay with Jake…. Then out of nowhere I hear Cole say, "no discord turned all of the pony's grey, no you have to save them twilight." Oh no we have to find Joy soon….

################################################## #####

OOH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN

DID U LIKE THE CHAPTER YES NO WEL REVIEW

OK QUESTION TIME…

Will they ever save joy?

Thanks

Ninja gooooo


	41. The Letter

Ninjago part 42

(Joy)

well after the doctor, Jake took me to a purple room. then he said," Shadow you will stay in here, this will be your room." i thanked him , i was trying to think positive. he could of put me back into that cage. or he could of made me wear that collar. well soon he left and i flopped on my bed, i was soo i just laid back with my hands behind my head, and with my legs crossed. i looked up at the ceiling, hoping that it would fall and kill me then. anything was better than being with Jake. I must say this bed is strangely comfortable .whenever im with him i feel like a pet, of course i was his obedient dragon for a while. i guess i was his pet. wait stop thinking like this Joy! you can do this, its like Cole said," ill love you no matter what." and i soon got sleepy and i fell asleep. when i woke up it was 9:30am . Alex came in and told me that it was time to train. what you mean like as a person? then she said," no as a weapon, in the other world weapons can do amazing things. there is a thing called soul resonance. it helps you get stronger. " but it wont work on me, Jake and i have no bond. then she said," no Joy your wrong, the dragon part of you had a little bond, and so does your weapon form. no matter, he wont use you to destroy your friends, he may not look like it but he always keeps his word. well you better get up, see you soon." then she left, i got out of bed and went to the closet.i looked at the clothes and almost fainted. you have to be kidding me. there was a suit that matched alex's suit. it was a shirt that stopped half way down your ribs. then he had pants that actually weren't reluctantly i put the clothes on. i didn't like the clothes but it was the only clothes i had. well soon i found alex and we both left to follow Jake into the woods. well we both transformed into the same weapon, a double bladed hand scythe. i was in Jakes left hand and Alex was in Jakes right hand. well soon he explained all of the things he learned in the other world, so he was going to try to do that with us. well then he said," soul resonance," then we all connected our souls. then he said," which hunter," i guessed that is some move in the other world. well soon we had to put a lot of power and energy into it. then he ran and cut down like 50 trees with both of us. then he said," good job lets go home now." we both transformed and followed Jake back to the castle. then i heard his say something quietly to himself.

•••• time warp by 2 hours••••

(Zane)

we had to find Joy and get Cole back in live with her. well i woke and and walked past the den. to my surprise lloyd and Cole were still watching My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. im Cole do you need anything? then he looked at me and said," twilight has to get back into ponyvile, she just has to! " then i walked to the tv and unplugged it. i walked to lloyd slapped some sense back into him. then i walked to Cole and slapped him in the face. get a hold of yourself Cole. now lloyd you go back to your house and Cole go to bed, you need your he and lloyd both i got into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. i was going to cook eggs, bacon, and toast. well i had soon finished cooking and went to go get the others up. i walked in and got everyone up, sadly I'm way to friendly. they didn't get up or move a muscle, so i got Sensei Wu. he got his gong and we got our ear plugs.

then he hit it again and again. they defiantly got up after that. well i had breakfast in the warming compartment on the bottom of the oven, to keep it warm. well then we all left to go do sunrise exsersize. after we left to eat breakfast. well soon it was over so we all went different ways. well I and Serena were going to go on a walk through the birch wood forest and Jay went with Nya movies and Cole he is just looking bored so he went to go train. ooh and Alyssa and Riki went to go watch tv with drew, and Zach and Kai went to go to a dance competition. well soon i and Serena left for the walk.

(Cole)

well i felt like something was missing. last night i didn't want to wake up. i was soo tired for some reason. i knew we had fought snakes yesterday but i felt a little pain down my chest.i got some pain medicine for it from nya before she had i took two of them, it said two for 5 hours. well soon i got bored so i left to ho see what Alyssa, Drew, and Riki were watching. i just sat around and talked with them for a while. we talked about all sorts of stuff. i talked about my past. then Alyssa said," well since you told us your back story we will tell you ours."then she started talking,"

(Alyssa)

well my life i had a crazy one, i was always different from everyone else. i always wanted to be alone. i felt dark, and i was kind of a loner in school. well kids always said that i had a dark personality. well thankfully school ended. i was one of the top 5 smartest kids in the class. i didn't have to worry about bullies , everyone just avoided me. i didn't mind, but there was this one boy who knew how i felt. well i and this boy sat beside each other during lunch, recess, and class. he was my best friend, we did everything together. when ever i was in school i got into trouble, a lot,i guess you could say i was a trouble maker. well i didn't care though, the most those teachers could do is make me miss recess or p.e. i didn't care because my friend was always there. he was there for me when i felt bad or sad. whenever he was there i felt a little bit more happy. he was always there after i graduated high school. he and i soon got closer than friends. well we soon started dating. the night he asked me out was wonderful. we were both at the school where we first met. well then we kissed. we dated for 1 year. then one day he came to my apparent. then he told me to follow him. i trusted him so we left for the city. we went to the garden in the middle of the city. then he got down on his knee. he was going to say something, but before he could say a word some city punks drove by with guns. they were shooting every where. they had at least 12 police cars behind them. well the bullets went flying one of them hit me and one hit first one hit me in the shoulder, but sadly for him he got hit in the heart. but before he died we kissed one more time, then in his last breathe he said, " i love you" then he died In my arms. the medics soon came roaring by they drove into the garden and asked if i and the boy were ok. i looked at them and said with a sad depressed voice, he died. that night he was dead. after that night i swore i would never date anyone until i found the people who killed him. then Cole said," you mean the dudes got away?" yep but then abouy five months ago i was walking down a dark ally and i saw them. they were talking still about how they got away that day. then i walked in there and said, hey how long has it been? then they said," who are you, oh wait your that girl we shot with the boy, hey where is he, did he die?" then they laughed. then i started fighting them. it was four against one. but numbers didn't matter, what mattered most was that i was going to take there lives. well i started fighting them i soon killed or knocked them out i don't know , I'm pretty sure i killed them though. but after that is when you showed up. well i thought you and the purple ninja were with them so that is why i attacked you two. then cole said," you mean me, i don't know or remember a purple ninja." well she was there, anyways now here i am. I'm the ninja of darkness.

(Riki)

well as for me this is my back i had a fine life. i went to school and all of that crap. well during school my mind wanderd all the time. i was always thinking about potions. well i always was reading books about potions and remedies. i was a loner too, everyone called me a weirdo or shadow because i was always sitting in the shadows of the class room. i was always reading i didn't care what the other kids thought. but when it came to guys i was top dog. no one messed with me. the girls were the were the ones always calling me names. i was always watching the other kids play, whenever i was at my house i would brew stuff and mix herbs to make remedies. well i was soon graduating school and i left to go live my own life. i didn't have a girlfriend but i had my potions. i was coming back from the the woods on the outskirts of dragonet town one day. i was walking back to my house when i looked up just a little. i saw some people. i ran toward my house then climbed up the ladder to the top of the buildings roof. thats when i saw Drew and Kai. well we fought but i lost and was brought to destines now in a ninja. ok now its your turn Drew.

(Drew)

well um mine was pretty simple. it was just me, Zane, and my father. i didn't have to worry about school, i was home schooled. well me and Zane were the best of friends and were the best brothers. we would go and play in the snow, and climb tree 's. i felt better near the water, as for Zane he loved Ice. we got along together fine though. well every day was a new adventure for me and Zane. the one thing that i and Zane ran away from was the tree-horns. we told our father about them, then one day he created a robot to protect the place. i thought my life was great. then i heard that my father was diying, i was upset. i ran away to the beach. i swam under water and just meditated. well everything was great until i felt like it was time to get out. well i soon began to move but a fish got in my memory switch. after that i couldnt remember anything except for my name, who i was, and where i was. that was all i remembered then one day i went for a swim and never got back to my is when i woke up on destines bounty and now I'm a ninja.

### Back in Shadow Kingdom###

(Joy)

as i was walking around the castle, i was thinking of a plan to get Cole back in love with me. i soon found myself in the garden. there were tons of beautiful flowers. i saw all of the ones we had to find for Serena and Me. well then i saw one flower that reminded me of a old memory of my family. then it hit me, how did i remember that memory i hadn't remembered that one in years. then i ran back inside and went to the library. i found a picture of it in a " potion book." wait i wonder if Riki can make a potion to help him, but he would need this flower. i kept on reading to see how long it would take for it die. it said, the "forget me not" is a magical flower that will not allow the victim to forget his/hers past. it also brings back memories, it takes 2 days for it to die. i have to get this flower to the others. but i cant let Jake see me send it. then i wrote a note to the others. i didnt put the flower in there yet, so i just put a note in it. i wrote this to them...

Dear friends,

i have found something that will bring back all of Cole's memories. i cant send it to you now but when ever i send the flower give it to Riki. i will also send him the potion recipe to go with it. and yes i am fine.

with hope,

Joy

then i sent it in the mail. then i hoped that they would get it. well all i thought after that was," i hope Riki can do the potion."then i waited.

######################

OOOH whats going to happen?

ok here is the question...

will the ninja get the note and will they reply?

thanks

ninja goooooo


	42. guests

after this chapter the chapters will go back to 1,500-2000

(Zane)

the next morning the door bell rang. it was 3:30pm and the mail had come. i went to the door and greeted the mail man. he gave me all of these letters. out of all of the letters one caught my eye, it was black with a purple flower, and beside the flower was the characters in Japanese that said" shadow's beauty" i did not know why either. i went inside to the den. everyone gathered around to see the mail. well i dealt out all of the mail. everyone had mail. at the end there was one letter left, and it was the black one. i read it to see who it was for. it said," to all of destines bounty." everyone gathered around except Cole. he got a letter from his dad and he didn't want anyone to read it. Coles dad always put in embarrassing stuff about him, so he liked to read alone. well soon i read the letter to everyone. then i handed Riki the potion. hey Riki do you think you can do it? then he said," Zane, who am i?" your Riki," who!" Riki" who?!" Riki! " exactly i am Riki so yeah i can ill get straight to getting the stuff together." then he left. ok so joy did find a way to reverse the magic, great i just hope she can send the flower before its too late. well i looked up the flower on the computer. it said that it can remind people of there past, but the persons lover has to remind the person of one of his/her's greatest memories. well i thought that would be easy was there a catch, maybe it wasn't as easy as it sounds...

(Joy)

the next day i got a letter in the mail, it was from destines bounty. the latter said that Riki could do the potions but he would need the flower and me asap. well i got ready to send some flowers to him. well the flowers were sent safely next i just had to get back to them. i asked Jake of i could have tomorrow off. he said," yes but you have to be back by 9:30 or ill have to punish you." i bowed respectfully and ran to my bed. the time here is 6:30 now. well i soon left for dinner than after that i went to get ready for bed. soon it got even darker and i got under my covers and went to sleep.

(Zach)

well the next morning after sunrise exercises we went to breakfast. well Cole was cooking this morning. i could defiantly tell, it smelt like something died. i decided to just fast that morning. well soon it was time for we were all going to the training room, i was walking behind everyone, i was close to the door when the door bell rang. i walked to the door. hellooo? i opened it, to my surprise it was Joy. how did you get here. then she told me how long she could stay. then i got everyone together. well soon we all had told Joy about what she missed while she was gone. then Riki told us that the potion was ready. Joy and Cole stood in front of the potion. Riki gave Cole a cup of it. Cole drank it, then he looked at Joy and said," Where are we Joy?" we were fighting Jake and now were here. i could tell she was happy and upset. she sat beside Cole and told him what she had said," you mean you did that to save me? Joy thank you soo much." well after that she started lighting up with a purple light surrounding was lifted off of the ground. then the light soon faded away and she hit the ground. then she said," what happened?" you have unlocked you true potential. well then Cole and i released joy turn into a dragon , so she tried but she didn't transform. that means her true potential turned her normal again right? then she transformed into a weapon. well at least she is not half dragon. the rest of the night was fine. the clock soon turned to 9:00. then i saw Joy getting her stuff so soon then it hit me oh yeah well before she left Cole kissed her then he said," i will miss you, come back to me safely please" then she all waved to her. she had to go back to jake to tell him that she had brought back Cole's love for her.

(Joy)

as i got back the time was 9:25 exactly. i walked in and told Jake. he looked upset. then he said," Joy i free you to back to your friends, but you have to take me and Alyssa . well the truth is i want to be good." you mean after trying to kill me you want to become friends?then i thought, what would sensei say? fine i will take you but you cant hurt anyone unless if i say. well he was happy. i went to go to Alyssa about the news." really? are you serious? I'm actually going to be good?"she said. yes we are leaving tomorrow. Jake has seen how evil his father truly is and he wants to be good. i didn't want my friends to freak out, so i didn't tell them about Jake. i was trying to figure out why i could still turn into a weapons but not a dragon. then it hit me of course, the scientists messed with me and put weapon blood into me. as for the dragon that was cause of the dark poison. well i didn't care, i was too excited to see my friends tomorrow. but how could i get Jake in there without making my friends flip out. i wondered soon it was night. i got some stuff together for tomorrows trip. then i heard a little voice in my head. it said," why should you believe jake? he took you as a pet. he took you to scientist who turned you into a humanoid from the other hurt your boyfriend and tried to kidnap him." then i thought about it. i closed my eyes and looked inside my mind. there was a black and red dragon. who are you? the dragon just kinda slithered close to me, then he circled me. i asked you a question! who are you and what are you doing inside of my mind? he looked me in the eyes and said," well i go by many names but you may call me fear, i am all of your fears and doubts, but i can also get rid of your fears." but why would i want that? if fear never existed, i could never get stronger, or braver." oh but your wrong follow me and i can take your fear and doubt away. you will never fear again." never leave me alone! " but i cant I'm a part of you the little part of you that is fear. " then i opened my eyes. then i thought if only i could be made normal again. wait i get it now, right now I'm just having a ton of doubt and fear. if i just relax it will go away. well after feeling relaxed and courageous the fear left. i just sat on my bed and went to bed, happy.

(Serena)

i had a horrible dream. i got out of bed and went to Icy. i peeked my head through the door. Icy i had a, a, a bad dream and i was wondering if i could sleep with you? then i saw him sit up ," Serena is that you?" yeah i had a bad dream. then he said," here come snuggle beside me. i sat next to him. i was hot so i slept above the covers, Zane looked fine but he wrapped his arms around my stomach. then i tired my head and we kissed. then we both fell asleep.

(?)

i woke up. it had been a couple of months and i was tierd. i got some stuff together and started walking to the blacksmith shop. i went in there and started a fire. i then began making swords. i fixed a couple of the dull ones too. as i was fixing some weapons three people walked up to the shop. hello may i help you? the girl dressed in purple said," yes um some direction," ok where to? " to Ninjago city." ok i have them the directions and then they left. then i wondered who they were. well i was only 18 but i looked 23. i was actually 18 but no one knew that. when i was about 5 me and Kai were outside playing. we were having fun everything was great, until the skeletons came. me and Kai ran to the shop. Dad would fight off the skeletons. as i was running to the house i tripped. then skeletons came and circled me. one tied me up and the other one put a gag in my mouth. after that i was taken to the under world. there i was made to be a servant to the skeletons. i was too young so they used some type of aging tea. i stayed for too long. all until i escaped one day. that was when i saw my brother Kai. well soon it got late so i cleaned up the shop and left again.

(Joy)

as we were nearing the city we saw the monastery. it took us a long time to get up the steps. as soon as we got there i told Jake and Alex to stay outside. then i went in, hello I'm here. soon everyone showed up. then i stopped. umm well everyone i brought a surprise with me, actually some FRIENDS, then i told them to close there eyes, then i opened the door...

######################

hope your liking the story..

Ok here is the question...

what will the ninja say and do when they see who is at the door?

...;…...

ok i hope you like the story bit here is a random question.. what os ur fav tv show?

thanks

ninja goooo


	43. What and Where?

sorry its so late i just got back on this.

here you go though

...

(Cole)

i opened my eyes as soon as i opend them i wanted to close them again. all of us got in fighting stances and pulled out our weapons. Joy what is the meaning of this! then she said," Cole he wants to be good and Alex is just like me a weapon. so of you don't mind put you weapons down and try to be nice."then we all put our weapons down. then i walked up to him. listen don't try to hurt her or anyone here. i don't know you but i know i could kick your a.." Cole be nice to him," joy said. fine i just backed away. um Joy may i have a little chat with you. she walked over , Joy what the blaze do you think your doing? he tried to kill me tried to take you back as a PET and must i say more. Listen i just am not sure about, then she said Cole stop it! you had Lord Garmadon on destines bounty with you one time before right?" yeah but," no buts everyone deserves a second chance, look at Lloyd. he was nothing but trouble, then you and the others came gave him a second chance. now look at him, he defeated the over lord and is now your best friend." so let me guess you want me to make friends with him and show him how to be good." exactly! thanks i know you can do it." then she kissed me on the cheek and great, i walked up to Jake and said ok sorry about that. I'm not the best at first impressions. but my name is Cole and this is Zane , Kai, Serena, Riki, Alyssa, Drew, Yuki, Zach, sensei, and Nya. after that we all went in the we all just talked a bit until the siren went off. then i ran up to Jake and pinned him to the wall using a couple of knives i had. what did you do! " n, n, nothing,then i heard joy ." COLE BROOKSTONE un pin him from the wall this instant! " but he," no Cole the real snakes are out again, except the snakes have met 2 more breeds of snakes. they have met the shadow snakes and the tree vipers. then i gave him a dirty look and pulled the knives out of the , i walked away and got ready. soon all of us were ready.

(Joy)

i don't know why cole dose not trust me. well we soon left. i was still focused, i hit the speaker button. Hey Zane what is a tree viper? then he said," my computers say that they are brown with green stripes. they can cause dizziness, blurred vision, depression, craziness."

great good thing none of us are Bipolar because that would make it worse. then Jake said," um actually i am bipolar. but i can still help, and I'm going. "well i had to stay close to Jake to make sure he didn't get bitten. soon we went to Ninjago forest. we hoped from tree limb to tree limb to get to some cave. well we all were on separate branches. well we over heard them talking about taking over a small village with a blacksmith shop. then it hit us all Kai was ticked off. the serpentine were talking about taking over Kai's hometown. well usual Kai he blew our cover he hoped down and started fighting. soon i noticed that the shadow snakes just attacked using shadows so we used our shadows to fight them. soon the tree snakes climbed back up the trees and the shadows ran we headed back to the were all tired. we didn't even notice that Serena was gone. then Zane said," has anyone seen Serena? i cant find her." then we all went frantic. we looked everywhere. Serena where are you?it was driving us crazy. we had to find her, unless if she was taken.

(?)

as i was in the trees i saw a girl running around in circles. and saying," he doesn't love me, no there he is again." then she ran into a tree. o my gosh you have to be kidding me. i jumped down and grabbed her hand. then she said," who are you," I'm um Karen. follow me. then i led her to sensei wu's monastery. then i knocked on the door. i stood there with Serena until someone came to the door. then instead of running i stayed. soon a girl about 16 stood at the door. hello i found your friend here. she seems to have tree snake venom in her eyes. it should wear off in a couple of minutes. then the girl said," o my gosh thank you for saving my friend, come inside you must be cold."oh thank you. after that we went inside.i looked around, until my eye caught him, Sparky?! wait he might not know who i am. i was soo happy to see him. i left to sit down, then i saw a guy dressed all in white walk up to he began talking to me. he said," thank you soo much for saving my girl friend, i owe you my life." no its ok. then all of the others soon came in. Nya introduced me to everyone , even though i already knew Kai and Nya. oh she has grown up a lot. then i talked a little bit, soon i decided that it was time to tell them who i was. i stood up and got everyones attention. then i stood up, well i need to tell you all who i really am...Kai i am you and Nya's long lost sister.

##############################

OOOH sorry its not 1,500 but i needed a good stoping point.

question time

how is Kai going to react when he finds out she is his sister?

thanks

ninja goooo


	44. AND SO IT BEGINS

New b days

Kai 19 Jay 19 Alyssa 17 Nya 18 Karen 19 but looks 24  
Cole 19 Zane 18 Riki 18 Joy 18 Drew 17 Jake 19 Alex 18  
sensei (not saying) Serena 18 Zach 17

(Kai)

What, no way you twin sister was kidnaped and killed, by the skeletons. then the girl walked up to me and said," Sparky it is really Me." no she is the same age as me, you at least she said," trust me, I'll tell you the entire story right now. "Fine tell then she started….

###################### FLASH BACK ####################

Ok it all started when we were kids and Nya was still a baby. Remember we were outside playing with some of the amour. We were playing samurai, everything was happy and fine. We were just a couple of yards from the day we were playing until a dark cloud appeared over the hill. You told me to start running but I didn't listen to you. Soon a skeleton rode by us we both ran to the shop. But before we made it I fell. You were coming back for me but before you did a skeleton hand shot out of nowhere and took me. Then a skeleton appeared in front of you, you were still little, dad found you and ran in front of you. He told you to go back to the house. But you kept on yelling and crying, soon you ran back. He then began fighting back the the skeletons were driving off with me I saw you crying and I yelled back to you that I would find you.

#################### The End ####################

Well why are you older than me? Then she said, "Not long I was taken to the underworld. The skeletons said that I was worthless, then I heard one say, "let's kill her," then I heard another one say," no I think we should use this. "Then in his hands was a liquid. Then he smashed it on the ground. I had to breathe but I inhaled it. Then before my eyes I was this." So that is where you have been. I then let a tear fall from my face, and then Nya walked up to me. Then she looked me in the eyes and said," Kai is that why you are so protective of me. Because you didn't want that to happen to me, you didn't want to lose me?" y, y, yes it was all my fault I couldn't save Karen, I ,I ,I , I wasn't fast enough. Ever since that day I swore I wouldn't lose you or anyone else to an enemy. Then she walked up to me and said, "Its ok sparky the past is the past," and the future is the future. Then we started talking and laughing.

(Serena)

I have been having bad dreams lately. Each night I go to Icy, and yuki comes and follows me. It was tonight that was strange though. I felt different a little depressed strangely. I decided that I should go see sensei. I got up and told Yuki, she just nodded her head and went back to sleep. I looked at the moon it was a beautiful crescent. The month was now November, the night air was crisp and cool. I soon got to sensei wu's room I knock on the door, hello um sensei I need to talk with you. Then I heard him say," I was expecting you Serena." I walked in, and began talking. Well Sensei I feel well different. Ever since I got that snake venom in me I have felt different. Then he said," it will be ok, I bet it is just the tree snakes venom getting to you," I guess you're right. Well after minutes of discussion I left to go sit on the roof of the monastery. I looked at the sky and then the was a beautiful night, the trees were turning gold, red, orange, and all sorts of pretty colors. I breathed in the fresh clean cool relaxing air, and then I heard someone," couldn't sleep could you?" I turned my head to see Zane. Hey Icy what are you doing up here? Usually you can sleep perfectly. Then he said," want to go for a swim?" yeah that would be nice. Well how are we going to get there and back? Then he said," Well winter you can fly, let's see I guess I'll just get my shurikns write a note and we can leave." Ha ok let's go. I transformed into angelic wings and got ready. I didn't want anyone else to see me like this. Soon Icy was ready and off we went. We soon got to the beach, ready? Then I tucked my wings back into their place. And then we hopped in the water. I transformed into my mermaid form. Then I heard Zane say," has anyone told you that you are a beautiful angel?" yeah you, Drew, and your Father. Then we swam around, then we soon got out as soon as my tail transformed back into legs we headed back to the bounty. We were walking in the door right before I noticed that it was still night. Perfect, I slowly walked to my room and fell fast asleep, before I went to sleep I heard Zane whisper something in my ear. He said," I love you winter." Then I fell fast asleep. Soon the morning came; I was a little tired from last night. Well soon I got up. I went around and started looking for everyone. The day was strange was I dreaming? No I looked around the only person I saw was Zane. hey Zane where did everyone go? Then he said," they went to different places actually. Kai, Nya, and Karen went to visit there hometown. Jay, Drew, Riki, went to the amusement park. And Alyssa, Zach, Cole, Joy, Jake, and Alex left for the movies. I think they went to go see the Hunger Games." Ok and? "Oh you and me are here. Well we decided soon to go to the Birchwood forest and go for a walk. We soon left Yuki hoped on my shoulders and off we went.

(Riki)

Well about 30 later we got to the amusement park. Well here we are, as soon as we stepped foot inside Jay turned around at us. Then he said," I have an idea, we should have a coke drinking contest. Whoever drinks a bottle of coke first wins?" Um won't that hurt your throat? O well let's do it. Soon we all got a bottle of cold coke and started chugging. Every 15 seconds one of us was coughing. Eventually Drew beat us, whatever then we rode a couple of rides. We had a lot of fun then we decided we should see which one of us is the most fearless. We were going to ride every single ride here. They all agreed, and so it begins….

(Alyssa)

We were all at the movies, we somehow got here early. When we sat down the previews started playing. Then I said," hey guys let's make a bet. Then Zach said," what kind of bet?" well let's say the first one to cry or show any sad emotion has to be nice to the person they dislike the most. So Cole hints, hint you going to do it or not. Then he said," ha challenge accepted" and so did Joy and all of the others. Soon the lights were dimming, and so it begins…..

(Kai)

Well soon we got to four weapons. As we were walking around I noticed that Karen was staring at a hill. Then it hit me that was the same hill where we saw the skeletons first attacked. Well soon I grabbed her shoulder; you have nothing to worry about. Then I said the past is the past, then she finished it "and the future is the future. Then we went into the shop, hey guys we should have a competition of who can make the best sword and shield. Then Nya said," um Kai are you sure the last time you made a sword it curled up." Oh pish push that was the past I'm a lot better than I used to be. Then if it is settled whoever comes in last place has to do the first place winners chores for the month. Agree, soon we all agreed, and so it begins….

################################################

HOPE U LIKEKING THE STORY…SORRY IT IS SO LATE BUT HERE IS THE …

N

WHO IS GOING TO WIN IN EACH BET?

IF U GET 2 RIGHT U GET A FREE PREVIEW OF TOMORROWS CHAPTER.

THANKS NINJA GOOOOOOOOOO


	45. Winners and losers

(Riki)

We had to of gotten on like 15 different rides. I looked around there were tons left. we went one after another until the final ride. last was the tea cups my translation, "puke cup." I hated that ride and of course it was the last one. I raised my hands in the air, I give up no more. I don't friggen care, then Jay said, "oh you lost I thought that Drew would give up first." Then you see Drew walking in circles. "Ok since you lost you have to tell the others that you lost." I don't give a rip. Soon we headed home Sick, dizzy, and exhausted. I will not hear the end of this.

(Alyssa)

Well soon Zach, Cole, Joy, Jake, Alex were all watching the movie. Everything was great until I saw them kiss. Having a dark personality helps you not get into romantic stuff. so once I saw that I literally puked, I ran out and went to the bathroom and puked. Like five minutes later Joy came in. Alyssa are you ok? Yeah fine, fine, at least I didn't cry. Well the movie kept on until the little girl from district 11 died. I then saw Joy and Alex started to tear up. They were both holding back there tears. I wasn't death to me isn't sad or scary. Well soon unexpectedly I see Jake cry. Ha-ha Jake you lost you have to be nice to whoever you dislike the most. Then he thought let's see I dislike Jay the most he never shuts up, and he is way too energetic. So its official you have to be nice to him for 3 days starting now. Well then we just sat and waited for the movie to end.

(Kai)

Soon we started making our swords. We didn't just make any old swords, we put designs on them. On mine I put flames. Nya put phoenixes on hers, and Karen put a dragon on hers. Well in no time at all we were finished. Then we took our weapons to a show. We stood there and waited for the judges to see our swords. Then the judges they looked at mine, then Nyas then Karens. between the three of us whose is the best? then the man said," well that lady in the red dress and last had to be you sir." then he left. then Nya walked up," well good thing i dont have a lot of chores." then we headed back to the bounty. what ever. as soon as we walked in the others were alredy talking about there day. then i wonderd, hey guys where is Zane and Serena? then Jay said," oh they went on a walk." ok fine as soon as i said that i see Zane and Serena walk nice to have you back. then he said," Serena said that she was getting tierd so we came back. ok well the rst of the day was fine fo us. for some crazy reason i noticed that Jake was being very nice to Jay. the funny part was i thought Jake hated Jay. well ill ask him later.(Later) you did what, man I will pray for you.

(Serena)

as soon as we got back i fell on my bed and went to sleep. i didn't feel like myself. it soon got time for dinner. i ate a weird amount of stuff. after dinner Zane walked up to he looked me in the eyes and said," Winter are you feeling all right? everyone noticed that you have been acting differnt." im fine but i do feel a little sick. but ill just go to the doctor tommorow. then he kissed me and he left. I just sat around in bed, I couldn't go to sleep. I got up and looked out the window, then Yuki hoped up on the window. then she stared talking," Hey what's wrong you don't seem yourself, what's wrong?" Yuki I strangely don't know, "really, no way you know a lot." yeah but I don't. I left back for my bed. I climbed back into my bed. then Yuki curled up next to my head. Then we both drifted off.

(Zane)

I couldnt tell what was wring with Serena. she is usualy happy and perky but she seamed tierd and sick it was about 9 pm so we decided to play truth or dare. i lefy Serena alone i think she might need some sleep. ok lets start we all agreed that Cole should Cole tryth or Dare. then he said," Dare" i knew you were going to say that . lets see i dare you to tell us one thing that you dont like about Joy. then Joy looked at him.  
" um lets see um i kinda dont like your hair when ots up. i think ot is more pretty down. ok Zane its my turn truth or dare?"  
Dare," ok um i dare you to flip you funny switch on and leave it in till tomorrow." ok  
(Turn on and starts laughing like crazy)

(Cole)

Well Zane had gone mad next was Alyssa. ok Alyssa truth or dare? then she said," Truth," really a dark mysterious girl like you say truth ok then. ok umm do you have a crush? then she nodded yeah. ok next was Joy. ok Joy truth or dare? then she said," Dare," then I heard Alyssa say," I dare you to call Coles father and tell him you are dating his son." then I looked at Alyssa, are you insane, dude my dad is well how do I put it, but before I finished Joy had my phone in her hands. then she began to speak.  
######## On the Phone ########  
," Hello my name is Joy.  
"who?" Cole if this is you, your voice has changed.-dad  
no sir allow me to introduce myself im Coles girl friend Joy."  
Oh ok JOY can you please give the phone to Cole?-dad  
yes sir here you go.

h, h, h, hello?-cole  
"Cole my son why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend. I want you to come over to the house tomorrow and bring her. I would like to meet her in person.-dad  
oh ok yes sir (Quietly whispers)love you. then I hung up. I looked at Alyssa, she had a evil dark smile on her face. then she and Zane were both laughing there butts off.  
###### The End ########

you little, then I started running after her... you piece of crap get back here. when I get my hands on you im going to..

(Riki)

well since Coles gone im going to take his place. lets see, ok well then Kai truth or Dare? "uh Dare." ok I dare you to sit tied to this chair while Jay kisses Nya. "Kai-no, no, no, no anything but that. " then Kai gets tied to a chair. ok you two are good now. Nya kisses Jay and Jay kisses Nya. Then you see Kai get mad and tip the chair over. oh well. soon the game went on and on. soon it got even later and we all left for bed. I couldn't sleep, I got out of bed and grabbed a book. I looked at it. it was one of my old potion books. I looked at it, it was the first one I got from my mom and dad. I opened it up and looked at what was written in it,

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE BOOK**  
**HAPPY 5 BIRTHDAY**  
**~MOM AND DAD**

I was happy, I soon started reading the old potions. Then I got to page 253 and than I found a was my family. I took the photo and hid I got tired so I fell asleep.

(Joy)

while I saw sleeping I had a dream or the future I couldn't tell. in my vision I saw Zane and Serena. then they disappeared. I then saw a girl and a boy. I then saw a few other things. Then I woke up, I was so confused, what could that dream mean? it cant be what I think it means. I soon fell asleep, I didn't have that dream again though. I was fine slept great. soon I woke up and it was morning. I got up and went to Serena, hey Serena im going to go with you. then she said, "don't you have to Cole?" no that's not till dinner time. Lets go, I drove Serena to the doctor...

#####################################

**yeah I hope you like the story. I****am sorry I updated so late but ill try asap. I have been down with anyways..**

** QUESTION  
****OK IF YOU GET AT LEAST ONE RIGHT U GET A PREVIEW GET 2 YOU WILL SEE**

**Q1 WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH SERENA**

**Q2 WHAT WILL COLE'S DAD THINK OF JOY**

**THANKS  
NINJA GOOOOO**


	46. The truth

SUP HOPE U REVIEW

(Cole)

I have been at the monastery waiting for Joy to come back. I have been dreading this day for a long time. I get a girlfriend and my old man wants to meet her oh great. Well soon I and Zane were sitting around waiting for the girls to come back. About 5 minutes later they come in. then Joy said, "good news Serena is fine, and Coco sorry I'm a few minutes late. "No is fine lets go." hey Coco why do you want to go so badly, do you miss him?" no the faster we go the faster we can get back. Soon we were off. We took the bounty. Zane drove us there he landed the bounty so we could get off. Then we waved goodbye. I walked to the door and knocked, and then I heard my dad say, "ring the doorbell son." Oh not again. I rang the doorbell, "welcome" then I looked at Joy she started giggling. We were both in our everyday clothes. I was in my black hoodie with my blue jeans. Joy had a purple shirt with some black shorts. And her hair was in a ponytail. Then the door opened." Hey son how long has it been, so this is Joy, Nice to meet you. "Then we went inside. Well my father had dinner ready for us. Well after dinner Joy whispered something in my ear. She said, "Man Coco he is a better cook than you." Oh just you know I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom, and then I left. About a few minutes later I went back to Joy. Then when I walked in there I wanted to turn around. My Father was showing Joy a scrap book of me as a kid. Then I heard Joy say,"Aww Coco you are soo cute as a baby." I wanted to leave. Well soon it thankfully got late so called Zane to pick us up, we soon left. Joy whatever my pictures or stories my dad told you don't tell anyone else. Then she said," ok, I must say you have been through a lot. When you were gone your dad started telling me about how much of a great son you were. "Really, that sound like him. But I'm glad you met him, and then we kissed. When we got back to the bounty Kai walked up to me," Hey Cole how did it go?" fine, everything was fine.

(Joy)

After I got back I went to visit Serena. Hey Serena you haven't told anyone right? Then she said, "No, not even Icy. "Really, its ok I did predicted in my sleep last night it will be alright though. Listen how long will it be before you tell anyone?," about um I don't know." Well the rest of the night was boring so we just went to sleep. Soon it was morning; well I got up early and took a shower. As soon as I got out I smelt something BURNING. O my friggen goodness. If something is attacking the bounty it would mean trouble. I ran outside to look at the bounty. It was fine, and then I ran to the kitchen. Coco, what are you cooking?(cough cough) then he said," ooh um breakfast why do you ask?" maybe because there is black smoke in here. Here let me help you. First let's take this and dump it in here (trash can) and let's wash this out. And get new eggs and put them here and then let's get an actual recipe. Here is one let's do it. We soon began cooking, mostly me. I was showing Cole how to cook. It took a long time, soon it was done and we left for sunrise exercises. As soon as that ended we went to breakfast. Ever thing was great until Jay stared talking. "Cole did you cook breakfast, none of us are dying or chocking yet." Hey Jay we both did breakfast, so you can be a little nice. Yeah he can't cook like a chef but at least he tries. After that we all left to different places. Lately I have been with Serena to keep her company. Well we were both doing a great job keeping the secret. Well the secret stayed one for two months. We battled snakes almost every month. Soon there was a great peace. Till one day, the month is now February. The weeks have been fine. No one knew Serena's little secret, Until we were talking one day. Serena had been keeping the secret between us, Until Zane overheard us talking. Then Zane walks to the door, knocks, and then he said, "Serena why didn't you tell me?" then Serena looked at him and said," I, I, Icy I didn't want you to leave me or be mad at me." Then he said, "Winter I will always love you no matter what." Then she ran into his arms and then they kissed, I left.

(Zane)

Hey Serena how long have you been "you know." "Well 3 months. I didn't want to tell you." Its ok, but shouldn't you tell the others? "No not yet, can we keep it to ourselves please." Sure, then I left and went to my bed. I sat there in bed and wondered, what will the others think of her. Ohh I can't tell them. But what am I going to do? The next day I took Serena to the doctor, she was feeling worse. Well I took her and got her an appointment; soon we waited for the doctor to tell us what's up. Then he walked in, we both walked up to him. Then he said,' well it's not what you thought Mr. Julian, its twins." What twins? Oh great were not even married yet and were having twins. Well at least no one else knows about it. well we thanked the doctor and left. I couldn't believe it, I was going to have soon days went by and Serena started looking getting lazier and more tired. the guys are always asking me if she is ok and they just shrug there shoulder and walk away. well we were doing a great job until she started vomiting. well i told the guys that i would be gone with her tomorrow. i took her to the doctor. well the twins were due in 2 months. at the doctor I and Serena decided that it was time to spill the beans. soon dinner began, about 10 minutes later we were all done. before everyone left I stood up. um I have a confession to tell you all...

#### THE END #############

SORRY ITS SOO LATE , SCHOOL, FRIENDS , FAMILY , ANYWAYS...

QUESTION..  
HOW WILL EACH ONE OF THE NINJA REACT TO THE NEWS?

THANKS

NINJA GOOOOOOOOO


End file.
